<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts by Maaikek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499517">Ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaikek/pseuds/Maaikek'>Maaikek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Charming Family (Once Upon a Time), Charming Family Feels (Once Upon a Time), Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Swanfire - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaikek/pseuds/Maaikek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after the farewell service for Neal, Emma is trying to get to grips with everything that had happened. What will the story for her and Henry look like now they are back in Storybrooke, but while Henry is still without his memories? And who is that man in the window?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Hey kid, you okay?’ </p><p>It’s the evening of the farewell service for Neal and Emma checks up on Henry. They’re staying over at her parents’ loft, simply because she wants David and Mary-Margaret near after today’s events. She had told Henry a slightly twisted version of the truth, namely that she wanted them to stay with their good friends on a sad day like this, and the boy hadn't mind.</p><p>She stands in the doorpost to Henry’s bedroom - even though he doesn’t know it’s his - and observes the boy. Her son who has just lost his dad. </p><p>Henry’s standing in front of his bedroom window and looks outside, with his back towards Emma. </p><p>From her vantage point, she can’t see much of the view, but even without looking, she knows what her son’s looking at. The shops and houses of Storybrooke. Quiet streets with only a few cars driving through them. The clocktower, standing proudly behind the other buildings. Its clock ticking like nothing has happened. As if the world continues on, but without them. Without Emma and Henry. </p><p>Quietly, she enters the room and puts her hands on her son’s shoulders. </p><p>The boy turns his head and glances at her without uttering a word.</p><p>His desperate expression breaks her heart. The pain that’s displayed in his wise, but still so young eyes, reflect the way she feels and then some. She knows that the answer to her question is ‘no.’ How could he be okay? They had just buried his father. </p><p>‘Can you tell me about him? Can you tell me about Neal. About... my father?’ Henry asks all of a sudden.</p><p>Emma swallows away her grief. ‘Sure kid. Although I’ve to say I don’t know everything about your dad either.’ It’s the truth. She wasn’t given the chance to talk with Neal properly, to ask him everything she wanted to know about him. About his past life in the Enchanted Forest, about his arrival to her world, about his life in New York City while she was in jail and afterwards, all the way up to the point of their reunion. There are still so many gaps in Neal’s story that Emma would love to fill. </p><p>‘That’s okay. Maybe you can just tell me a bit more about how the two of you two met?’ Henry tries.</p><p>With a heavy heart, Emma agrees, and gently pushes him towards his bed where she lifts the blankets up invitingly. </p><p>Henry follows her directions and lays his head on his pillow. His curious eyes are pierced into hers, as if also he is desperate to learn more about his father.</p><p>Emma tucks Henry in like she had done only a few times before. It doesn’t stop to amaze her how special these little moments are. To be able to tuck her son in at night is something she couldn’t have dreamed of when she was younger. She puts her hand on top of Henry’s chest and sits down on the side of his bed. ‘ It’s quite an interesting story actually how we met. And it involves the yellow bug...' she begins her story. She tells Henry about how she stole the stolen car with Neal in it and their adventures from then on, all the while holding onto the swan charm necklace firmly. </p><p>The boy listens breathlessly to the story of the life his parents had led together before he was born. His eyes as big as saucers, he squints them sometimes to keep himself awake. </p><p>When Emma gets to the most difficult part of the story she suddenly stops. She can’t tell Henry the truth about this part. Not when he doesn’t have his memories back. ‘It’s getting late. You need to get some sleep,’ she whispers. It hurts her not to be able to come clean about everything. Not being able to share the details of his father’s heroic deeds with him, all of it is wrong. She wants to tell the full story of how it had been Neal’s act to call the cops on her that had set the whole family reunion in motion. That Neal sacrificed himself in the end in order to save her, Henry and the entire town. All of it goes lost to the boy, because he has no memories of the true fairytale-based life he once led. ‘What you do have to remember is what I told you earlier, that he was a good man, Henry. Neal died being a savior.’ </p><p>Henry looks to her in confusion but is too tired to go in against her. A big yawn escapes from him and he closes his eyes.</p><p>Emma stays with him for a little while longer and watches his chest go up and down with each breath. His small frame reminds her of his innocence and vulnerability. ‘I’m so sorry Henry,’ she whispers when she’s certain he’s asleep. She couldn’t prevent his father’s death and she couldn’t prevent all the other horrible stuff Henry had to go through in the last few months. Her foremost important task as being his mother is to protect him, but until now she had failed miserably. Every time the light at the end of a dark tunnel had been in sight, something else happened that would break everything apart. The thought that had come to her earlier crosses her mind again. The question whether it wouldn’t be a better idea for the two of them to move back to New York and pick up their lives there. As long as Henry doesn’t have his memories back, it won’t change too much for him. And the longer they stay in Storybrooke, the riskier it will become. Especially with Zelena still out there and who knows what other vengeful creatures are waiting to strike.  She sighs, because at the same time the thought of Walsh confronts her once again with the harsh reality that she can’t run away from magic and all its consequences, however hard she tries. </p><p>Vigorously she shakes her head and gets up from the bed. She doubts whether to switch off the lamp on the nightstand, but decides against it and walks over to the window instead. With her hand already grasping the end of the curtain to close it, she stops mid-gesture as her attention gets drawn by one of the houses across the street. The light behind one of the windows on the first floor is switched on and shows a room with dated furniture and decoration. However, the vintage-style decor is not what draws Emma’s attention. It’s the man sitting in the armchair that had stopped her in her tracks. He’s playing guitar, looking at the strings as if he’s still learning how to. Emma has never seen this man before. She reckons he’s about her age, a few years her senior at most. He has short, brown hair and is wearing a casual grey t-shirt. Even though she has no clue who this mysterious man is, there’s something about him that keeps her eyes drawn to him. Who is he? Why hasn’t she ever seen him in Storybrooke before?</p><p>A rustling sound startles her from her thoughts and she looks back to her son who has just turned onto his other side. </p><p>A small smile appears on her lips when she notices he’s still fast asleep. She turns back to finally close the curtains and is surprised to see the house on the opposite side of the street to be pitch black, the light behind the window now switched off. Did she only imagine the man playing guitar? </p><p>Her parents are waiting for her downstairs, both sitting on the couch in the seating area. They cast her a worried glance, which she decides to ignore.</p><p>‘Do you guys want a hot cacao as well?’ she asks, as she heads over to the kitchen. The hot, sweet beverage is what she craves and as long as she keeps herself busy, she doesn’t have to think too much about this week’s events. </p><p>‘I’d love one,’ Mary-Margaret replies and David nods in agreement to Emma’s question.</p><p>Her hands are shaking when she makes their traditional cinnamon hot cocoas. </p><p>Within seconds, her mother is by her side. ‘Do you need any help?’</p><p>Emma dismisses the offer and continues the ritual rather carelessly. With force, she whips around the milk in the saucepan on the stove and takes out three mugs from the cupboard. Snow’s still standing next to her at the counter and that fact doesn’t help. Emma practically drops the mugs on the counter and raises her hands in protest. ‘I got it, okay. I don’t need your help, I really don’t.’ </p><p>Snow only nods and gets back to her husband. </p><p>From the corner of her eyes, Emma sees how David wraps his arms around his wife and whispers something in her ear - something  inaudible to Emma. </p><p>The blonde shakes her head and checks how the cocoa powder and sugar blend in with the milk. She stirs the substance another few times and once satisfied with the result, she takes the saucepan off the stove. </p><p>The smell of hot cacao fills the loft and brings back memories of better times. </p><p>Emma wraps a tea towel around the handle of the saucepan and pours the drinks into the mugs. When she gets to the third mug, the tea towel slips from underneath her fingers and she loses her grip on the pan. ‘Shit!’ she calls out as the pan drops on the kitchen counter sideways and the hot substance reaches her hand and fingers. It takes up to a second before her nervous system has sent a signal to her brain to register the warning sensation that we all know as pain. It takes Emma another two seconds to reach the sink and open the tap to let the water provide first aid. </p><p>Her parents of course had heard and seen the accident happen and this time it’s David who makes his way over to Emma to ask if she’s okay.</p><p>The blonde tries her best to push through the pain, but the cocoa had almost reached boiling point and a lot of it had ended up on her hand. ‘It’s okay David, I just let some cold water run over it for a bit and I’ll be fine.’  </p><p>‘Let me see,’ David demands pointing at her hand, clearly less lenient compared to his wife. </p><p>For some reason, Emma is also less likely to go in against her father and lifts up her hand from underneath the running tap to show him. Her hand looks fiery red and some blisters already seem to appear on her fingers. </p><p>‘Right,’ David says matter-of-factly, ‘keep it under the tap for another twenty minutes, then we’re going to have that looked at at the hospital.’ </p><p>‘I’m sure it’s nothing, the milk wasn’t even boiling,’ Emma tries, but she knows taking on her father in discussions like this is a hopeless task. Quickly she puts back her hand underneath the running tap. Perfect. As if her day hadn’t sucked enough, a trip to the ER is just what she needs. She sighs and directs her attention to Mary-Margaret who had just joined the little gathering. ‘Can you stay here and watch Henry for me please? I don’t want him to be alone in case he wakes up.’ </p><p>‘Of course,’ the older woman agrees. ‘Don’t worry about that.’</p><hr/><p>When father and daughter drive off towards the hospital, a man with a guitar on his back walks past Mr Gold’s Pawn Shop and looks inside with a somber expression on his face. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em> Hope you liked the first chapter. Please leave a comment before you go. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma keeps a watchful eye on her phone the entire time while she and David are in the waiting room of Storybrooke General. The knowledge that Zelena is still out there and can strike any minute doesn’t sit well with her at all. </p><p>It’s like David can read her mind as he looks up and sends her a reassuring smile. ‘Henry is safe with Snow, Emma. Your mother won’t allow anything to happen to him.’</p><p>‘Are you even listening to what you’re saying? If Zelena surprises them there’s nothing Mary-Margaret can do. She doesn’t have any powers. She’s eight months pregnant for God’s sake. I should’ve taken him to Regina, at least she has magic to protect him.’ She shakes her head in disbelief. 'I’m not even sure what we’re doing here, let’s just go.’ She jumps to her feet, but David stops her by gently pulling her arm.</p><p>‘Emma, sit down.’ Her father gives her a hard stare. ‘There are always situations in which we can’t see a way out, but we can’t allow our fears to take over now. We’ll need to have faith that things will work out.’</p><p>‘Faith?’ Emma cries out loudly. ‘Faith?’ this time a little softer as a few people look to the pair questioningly. ‘Faith is what gets us killed, that’s what faith does to us. We need a plan, to be prepared and we need to fight. That’s the only way David, don’t you see that? Sitting back simply waiting to see how things will play out is not getting us anywhere. It will only give Zelena a headstart in whatever it is she’s planning to do to us.’ </p><p>David sighs. ‘You’re right Emma. You’re absolutely right. We need a plan and we’re going to make one. Tomorrow. Now, we need to focus on getting your hand all better and get some rest. Refuel. Tomorrow we'll re-group. We’ll be ready for her Emma, I know we will.’ His lips curl up in a teasing smile. ‘Besides, you can’t fight Zelena with one hand, right?’  </p><p>Emma bows her head and looks down to her injured hand that she has wrapped in a wet tea towel. The pain has subdued to an annoying sting by now, but she knows that the few blisters she noticed earlier do need medical attention. </p><hr/><p>‘You are quite lucky Miss Swan, mainly first-degree burns as far as I can see. Only this one here is a nastier second-degree burn. The nurse will apply some antibiotic cream just to be sure and you’ll be good to go.’ Doctor Whale takes off the medical gloves and disposes them in the bin on his way out. ‘Good luck to you Miss Swan. Good to see you again David.’</p><p>‘Thanks Whale,’ nods David. </p><p>A nurse comes in to apply some antibiotic cream to the most painful spots on Emma’s skin. When that’s all done she bandages the injured hand. ‘You’ll need to apply new gauze and bandage to your hand every day for the next week or so. Just make another appointment in two weeks so that we can take a look at how the skin heals,’ the nurse explains.</p><p>Emma simply nods to show that she understands and gets up from the treatment table. Without another word, she exits the examination room.</p><hr/><p>Snow leans against the doorpost of Henry’s bedroom. </p><p>The light on her grandson’s nightstand lits up his face just enough to be able to distinguish his facial features, and she notices the deep frown that has appeared on the boy’s forehead. Whatever it is that Henry’s dreaming of, it isn’t good, she realizes.</p><p>Her hands move to her belly as to find comfort there. Her unborn son starts to move around like he’s letting her know that he’s still there. </p><p>Maybe Emma is right, she thinks. Maybe this isn’t a place for children to grow up in. It’s not a safe environment with everything that’s going on. Yes, their daughter had found them, but at what cost? Why couldn’t their lives be simple and quiet just once? What happened to the happy endings they were promised? She had experienced as well as seen so much grief in her life. But the grief expressed on her grandson’s and her daughter’s faces hurt her most. She knows she has to have faith in a better future for them and a better future for her unborn son, but it gets harder with every setback she’s faced with. </p><p>Without warning, Henry’s breathing elaborates and he clenches a piece of fabric of the duvet firmly in his hand. His face tenses even more and his mouth form some panicked sounds.</p><p>While Henry’s battling his inner demons, Snow feels conflicted about what to do. Holding her grandson is what she really wants, but she knows she can’t. He doesn’t remember her as his grandmother after all, but just as some long-lost friend of his mom. </p><p>The noises Henry makes in his sleep intensify and Snow can’t stop herself from getting over to him. Gently, she places her hand on his and whispers some soothing words. Immediately she notices the tension in Henry’s body release and she knows that she’s doing the right thing. Her grandson might not have his memories back yet, she has faith that they will return. </p><p>A few minutes later, she hears the front door. Her husband and daughter are back home. She softly places a kiss on Henry’s forehead and quietly makes her way back downstairs. ‘How was it, what did they say?’ She notices the bandage around Emma’s hand and braces herself for some more bad news.</p><p>‘Nothing that won’t heal itself.’ Emma is curt in her reply. ‘Good night, I’m going to bed.’ </p><p>Before she gets the chance to react, her daughter drags herself upstairs. Her eyes follow her worriedly before turning back to her husband. </p><p>‘She’s going to be okay,’ Charming reassures her. ‘They gave her antibiotic cream for some of the burns that turned into nasty blisters. But most burns are only minor.’ He puts his jacket on the coatrack and walks over to Snow to give her a kiss. </p><p>Grateful for his presence and grateful for his love she cups his cheek. </p><hr/><p>‘Did Henry wake up when we were gone?’ Charming asks her when they’re in bed. </p><p>‘No he didn’t, but he was restless when I went to check up on him. I held his hand,’ Snow admits. ‘I feel so sorry for him David. He has lost his father and doesn’t have an idea about his real life. I wish that at least he would have his memories back, so that he can understand that his father gave his life to save him, to save everyone.’ </p><p>‘And with his memories back we can be his grandparents again. I hate having to lie about who we are to him,’ Charming adds, to which Snow tries her best to keep her tears at bay. </p><p>‘He will. He will get his memories back, I’m sure of it,’ she says. Not sure whether she’s trying to convince Charming or herself with her words. She holds still for a few moments, taking in the deep blue eyes of her husband. It gives her a new sense of courage, of hope. ‘We need to defeat Zelena. Get our lives back.’ </p><p>Charming nods and puts his forehead against hers. </p><p>Their noses touch and the silence stretches between them while they drown in each other’s eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, the baby in her womb starts to kick forcefully against Snow’s ribs. ‘Auch,’ she exclaims.</p><p>Her husband pulls back immediately. ‘Did I hurt you?’</p><p>She laughs. ‘No, you didn’t, but your darling son did.’ She takes Charming’s hand and puts it on her belly, at the exact right spot.</p><p>‘How do you know it’s going to be a boy?’ he asks breathlessly when his face softens at the feeling of his unborn child kicking against Snow’s belly. </p><p>‘I just do,’ she replies. </p><p>Not much later they fall asleep in each other’s arms. </p><hr/><p>‘No. No, stop, no. Please no! Don’t leave me. No, no, no, no. Stop, don’t go!’ </p><p>It takes Snow some minutes to realize what’s happening. ‘David,’ she whispers. ‘Charming, wake up.’ </p><p>Her husband grudgingly opens his eyes, clearly unaware of what’s happening. ‘Snow, what’s…?’ he isn’t given the chance to finish his sentence.</p><p>‘It’s Emma, I think she’s having a nightmare,’ Snow hisses. She sends him a pleading look.</p><p>But Charming shakes his head. ‘Why don’t you go?’ </p><p>‘Because she doesn’t want me. You saw how she reacted to me yesterday. You’re much better with her. Please go and see if you can help her.’ </p><p>He smiles and lets his thumb softly run past her cheek. ‘You’ll be fine. She needs you Snow, she just doesn’t want to admit it.’</p><p>They both hold their breath when their daughter yells again in her sleep. </p><p>‘Don’t! No, stop! No, no....’ </p><p>Snow tries sending Charming another begging look, but he’s not having it. With a growing feeling of dread in her heart, she gets up and makes her way over to her daughter’s bedroom. </p><p>‘Don’t leave me’ No. No!</p><p>Snow notices that Emma is bathing in sweat, her legs kicking and her arms waving uncontrollably. Her blanket is already on the floor, and Snow picks it up to put it back on her fuzzing daughter. ‘Hey sweetheart, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here, don’t you worry.’ She sits down on the side of the bed and pulls back a strand of hair that sticks to Emma’s forehead. She has no idea if this is what she’s supposed to do. Comforting her daughter is not something that she’s versed in, but it pains her to see her in this way.  </p><p>‘Let me go, no!’ Emma yells and her eyes shoot open. </p><p>The sudden movement startles Snow and she pulls back her hand to give her daughter some space. </p><p>‘Mom?’ the blonde cries out and before Snow realizes what’s happening, Emma wraps her arms around her mother’s neck.</p><p>‘Hey. Hey, it’s okay. Honey, it’s okay, I’m here,’ she hushes while she moves her hand up and down over her daughter’s back. ‘You’re okay.’</p><p>After a little while Emma pulls back from the embrace. ‘What’s happening?’ she wants to know.</p><p>‘I think you had a bad dream,’ Snow replies. She still sees the fear reflected in her daughter’s eyes. </p><p>Emma nods. ‘I guess so.’ Her walls go up now that the worst is over.</p><p>Snow’s pleased that Emma still allows her to take her hand. ‘Do you want to talk about it?’ </p><p>The blonde shakes her head. ‘No.’ She takes a deep breath. ‘I mean, not yet…’</p><p>At least that’s something, Snow thinks to herself. ‘That’s okay. Whenever you’re ready.’ She squeezes her daughter’s hand and looks at the alarm clock next to the bed. The red light indicates that it’s only just past 3 AM. ‘Try to get some more sleep.’ She gets up from the bed and turns her head. ‘Good night Emma.’ </p><p>‘Mary-Margaret? Please wait.’</p><p>Snow puts her hand on the doorpost and looks at her expectantly. </p><p>‘I know it sounds weird, but… can you stay, please? I don’t want to be alone.’</p><p>Snow’s heart flutters at the unexpected request and she nods. ‘Of course Emma.’ </p><p>A shy smile appears on her daughter’s face and she moves to the other side of her bed to make room for her mother to join. </p><p>Snow remains to be very conscious of this rare occurrence, so she makes sure to stay to the far side of the bed, not wanting to do anything to scare her daughter away and break this very special moment.</p><p>It’s Emma though who comes closer and takes her mother’s hand. ‘How do you and David do it?’ </p><p>Snow holds her breath, takes in her daughter’s eyes which are full of pain. ‘What do you mean?’</p><p>Emma takes a deep breath. ‘How do you and David always stay so positive? Always keep… <em> faith </em>? Even after everything that you guys have been through. I for one currently can’t see a way out of this mess we’re in.’ </p><p>Her lips purse into a wistful smile when she takes some time to think about the question. ‘I have faith in the people around me. David, Henry. I’ve faith in <em> you </em>. And for me, that’s enough. Things do happen that are out of our control, and we can’t focus our attention on those events. On those fears. It breaks us if we do. So instead, I put all my faith into love. Because that’s all that I’m certain of.’ The snort that Emma gives makes her doubt her answer, but the giggle that follows from that snort confuses her even more. </p><p>‘I’ve heard a pep talk like that before,’ Emma explains.</p><p>Snow raises a brow, but the blonde doesn’t elaborate on her story.</p><p>Instead, she shakes her head. ‘I don’t think I can do that. Have the same faith as you, I mean. I’m not raised in your world, where all of this was more… normal. I was raised here, in this world, and in this world love doesn’t always win.’ </p><p>‘Oh, but Emma, that’s where you’re wrong,’ Snow whispers. ‘You are the product of true love, if someone can do it, it’s you.’ </p><p>The soft laugh Emma creates catches a little in the throat and she turns onto her other side, away from Snow. ‘Well, we’ll see.’ </p><p>‘Good night Emma.’</p><p>‘Good night Mary-Margaret.’</p><hr/><p>Outside, a man with his guitar looks up at Emma’s bedroom window. When the light switches off, he turns on his heels and crosses the street. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Regina, thanks for coming,’ Emma says when opening the door for the Mayor.</p><p>‘Yes, well I want to get rid of this monster just as much as you do,’ Regina replies a little uncomfortable.</p><p>‘What monster?’ Henry asks curiously.</p><p>Emma notices Regina’s shocked expression at the sight of her son and isn’t sure what to say either.</p><p>Luckily there’s David to the rescue. He’s holding two mugs of coffee and hands one to each of Henry’s mothers. ‘Your mother and Madam Mayor here both suffer from heavy migraines and they both know that I make the perfect coffee to… cure it,’ he replies to his grandson’s question.</p><p>‘Thank you David,’ Emma says, taking the coffee from him.</p><p>‘Yes, thank you,’ Regina chimes in, looking a little hurt over the fact that David had to call her Madam Mayor instead of Mother in front of Henry.</p><p>Emma quickly directs her attention back to her son. ‘Are you all ready?’ </p><p>Henry gives her a hard stare. ‘You guys are lying. You’re going to try to find the people who hurt… who killed my father, aren’t you?’ He keeps looking at her when he takes his backpack from the kitchen counter.</p><p>It’s more of a rhetoric question and Emma knows she can’t keep up pretense. She bows her head in defeat. ‘Yes Henry, we are. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to worry you.’ </p><p>‘<em> We, </em>didn’t want to worry you,’ Regina offers.</p><p>Their son looks from Emma to Regina and back to Emma, like he’s debating how to feel about all of this. Then his eyes get that determined glimmer back, which Emma knows so well. He has got his ‘Operation-face’ on. ‘I can help you, I’m very good at tracking.’ Then he turns to Regina. ‘I learned all of that stuff from my Mom and I’m a boy scout back home too,’ he explains proudly. </p><p>Regina raises a brow. ‘You’re a what?’ </p><p>‘A youth organization,’ Emma quickly explains before Henry gets suspicious. ‘He’s a member of this youth organization back in New York.’ Who in this world wouldn’t know what a boy scout is. ‘But anyway, no Henry, you can’t help us right now. It’s too dangerous. Plus, we need to get you to school.’</p><p>Although Emma isn’t sure whether she and Henry will stay in Storybrooke after everything is over, she told Henry that he has to attend school here for the time being. At least so that he won’t get behind on his peers. Of course the real reason being that he can’t be around when they fight the Wicked Witch of the West. </p><p>‘I can take him,’ David offers, ‘so you guys can work out this… issue?’</p><p>Emma notices the uncomfortable look on her son’s face. ‘That’s very sweet of you David, but since it’s Henry’s first day at his new school, I think I’m the one who should take him.’</p><p>‘I could also just take the school bus like any other kid.’ Henry’s clearly trying to sound brave, but his eyes tell Emma otherwise. His father just got killed and the person who did it is still on the loose. Of course he’s worried. </p><p>‘I know you can, but I… I still need to fill out some paperwork for you, so it’s best I’ll take you.’ How many lies has she told Henry so far? She hates having to do this. ‘I won’t be long,’ she tells David and Regina.</p><p>Her son shrugs and puts on his jacket. ‘Bye David, bye Madam Mayor.’</p><p>‘Bye Henry,’ Regina replies, tears filling her eyes.</p><p>Emma gently squeezes Regina’s arm when exiting the loft and sends her an apologetic look.</p>
<hr/><p>‘Right, here we are,’ Emma declares when she parks the yellow bug next to Storybrooke Elementary. </p><p>Henry takes a deep breath and looks out of the windshield nervously. </p><p>‘Hey, you’re going to be fine. I’m sure there’ll be enough kids in your class who you’ll get along with,’ Emma reassures him, already thinking of Grace who’ll be in his class and who he’ll definitely like - with or without his memories.</p><p>‘Fine, let’s do this,’ her son sighs and he gets out of the car.</p><p>Emma feels nervous as well, but for completely different reasons. ‘I’ll walk you to the classroom, I’ll need to have a chat with your teacher. For the paperwork that is,’ she quickly adds.</p><p>‘You can’t come inside with me! I’m thirteen years old! I can’t have my mother walking me to class,’ Henry cries out in terror.</p><p>The blonde needs to try her best to suppress her laughter. Her sweet little boy has definitely turned into a teenager. When did that happen? ‘Fair enough. You know what? Just tell your teacher to meet me outside for a few minutes. I won’t show my face to any of your classmates.’ </p><p>‘Promise?’ </p><p>‘Promise,’ she repeats as convincingly as she can. ‘Scouts honor.’ She puts up three fingers for effect.</p><p>‘Mom…!’ </p><p>Emma laughs, out loud this time. ‘Sorry Henry. But yes, I promise. No embarrassing scenes on the school grounds.’ </p><p>Henry nods. ‘Alright then. Bye mom!’ </p><p>‘Bye Henry, have a good day. I’ll come to collect you later!’ Before he can stop her, she ruffles his hair and plants a kiss on his temple.</p><p>He shakes his head, giggles and runs off towards the school. </p><p>As agreed, Emma waits outside for Henry’s teacher. She checks her phone for any messages she might have missed, constantly on edge because of everything that’s happening. She’s just wondering whether she should call home to check in, when a voice near her makes her look up.</p><p>‘Emma Swan, Henry’s mother?’ </p><p>‘<em> Yes that’s me </em>,’ she’s supposed to say, but nothing’s coming out of her mouth. She’s too surprised at what she sees. The blue, friendly eyes she stares in. She has seen this man before. She had completely forgotten about the man playing his guitar behind the window on the other side of the street, but here he is. In the flesh, so to speak. ‘Hello, yes, that’s me,’ she finally utters.</p><p>‘Elan Smith, Henry’s teacher. It’s nice to meet you.’ </p><p>His warm smile confuses her even more and she can’t really put a finger on the why. ‘I haven’t seen you here before,’ she blurts out - not wanting to mention the little voyeurism act she pulled the night before. ‘Who were you in the <em> other </em>world?’ She still can’t bear it to say ‘our world.’</p><p>‘You want references. That’s fair enough I’d say,’ he laughs. ‘Well, I didn’t change my name when I arrived here. I was Elan Smith back in the Enchanted Forest. But unlike your family I was just a simple farrier in our world and rather keep to myself in this world too. That’s probably why we haven’t had the pleasure to meet yet.’</p><p>Emma raises a brow, not convinced. ‘How long have you been teaching here? I never saw you when Mary-Margaret taught here.’ </p><p>Again he’s showing her thát particular smile. ‘Listen Emma. I mean, Miss Swan,’ he corrects himself. ‘I completely understand your concern for your son, but I can assure you I’ll take the best care of him. It’s only since this year that I started teaching, but I’m fully aware of the circumstances you’re in right now and promise you that we won’t let anything happen to Henry. The school has clear instructions to inform you and Mayor Mills if anything suspicious goes on.’</p><p>Emma nods, what else can she do but to trust him? She’s aware of the strict selection procedure Storybrooke Elementary has when it comes to hiring teachers. ‘Alright. But also, under no circumstance you can tell Henry about his real life, about who he really is. Do you understand? Under no single circumstance.’</p><p>For a split second, Elan brushes her arm but pulls back immediately, seemingly aware of the inappropriateness of the sudden movement. He fidgets a little with his fingers and looks down to his shoes before returning his gaze to hers. ‘I won’t. No one will. The kids in my class are old enough to be able to keep secrets and they understand how important it is to keep this one. Henry will be safe and sound here on the school grounds.’</p><p>Clearly Emma doesn’t look completely convinced, because he adds: ‘The fairies keep a constant watch. If something happens, you’ll be the first one to know.’ </p><p>Emma had noticed some of the fairies she knew from before keeping watch around the school. ‘Okay, you’ve convinced me,’ she giggles nervously. <em> Come on Emma, really? </em>She scrapes her throat and brings back her serious face. ‘Thanks… Elan. I’ll pick Henry up after school,’ she adds before they say their goodbyes.</p>
<hr/><p>When she returns home, David, Mary-Margaret and Regina are all sitting at the dining table. </p><p>‘How is he? Did he look forward to starting school here?’ Regina wants to know. The eagerness in her eyes is telling.</p><p>‘He’s fine. He was a little nervous in the beginning, but I’m sure he’s all good now.’ She takes a seat next to her father. ‘Did you ever hear about an Elan Smith back in the Enchanted Forest or here for that matter?’ she continues looking at her parents and at Regina one by one.</p><p>The three of them all shake their heads in denial. </p><p>‘Who’s he?’ Snow wants to know and Emma tells her about the encounter she had with Henry’s new teacher. ‘He said he only started teaching at Storybrooke Elementary this year.’</p><p>‘Then it’s possible that I don’t know him from here…’ Snow concludes tentatively.</p><p>‘It’s possible that he only arrived in Storybrooke after the second curse,’ David adds.</p><p>Regina on the other hand is less willing to give Elan the benefit of the doubt and is definitely not as gullible compared to her stepdaughter and David. ‘How can we be so sure that we can trust this man? What if he works for the Wicked Witch. What if he’s one of her human slaves?’ </p><p>Emma’s tone's firm. ‘Well, I thought her slaves consist of a group of flying monkeys plus a Rumple on the side. Why would she also need a school teacher as one of her servants?’</p><p>‘Maybe because she needs people and creatures everywhere in this town in order to carry out her wicked plan?’ Regina bites back. </p><p>‘Oh Regina come on, give me a break!’ </p><p>David puts up both of his hands up in the air in an attempt to diffuse the situation. ‘Alright, alright. Everyone just calm down. We’re all on edge here because we don’t know what the Wicked Witch is up to, but arguing won’t’ get us anywhere.’ He takes a deep breath. ‘If Emma trusts this Elan, I will too.’ </p><p>‘Me too,’ Mary-Margaret agrees.</p><p>‘Oh sure, the Charmings forming a solid front once again,’ Regina scoffs before turning her attention back to Emma. ‘Just so that you’re aware, if anything happens to Henry it’s on you.’ </p><p>The blonde’s definitely offended by this threat but can relate. She probably wouldn’t be this trusting either, wouldn’t she have seen the guy now teaching her son. ‘Nothing will happen to Henry. Besides, all the fairies are watching the school right now. He’s safe there Regina. I won’t let anyone hurt him.’ <em> Hurt him more than he already is, </em>she adds in her mind. Quickly she turns away her gaze before anyone sees her watery eyes. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘So, what’s the big plan?’ Regina wants to know. ‘Are we just going in for the attack, hoping for the best?’ Her voice is dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>‘What does Zelena even want?’ Emma ignores the snarky remarks of the woman sitting next to her.</p><p>Regina raises a brow. ‘Isn’t that obvious? It must have something to do with that baby of yours, of course,’ she now says to Snow. ‘Why would she otherwise pretend to be a midwife in this world and getting all friendly and helpful with you?’</p><p>Snow nods and looks at a far point in the distance, deep in thought. ‘When Zelena was here, she did say she wouldn’t let me have this baby alone. That she would be there with me.’ In hindsight, the thought of what Zelena told her sends shivers down her spine. </p><p>‘I won’t let anything happen to the baby. Or to you,’ David assures her. </p><p>Her hand finds his and he gives her hand a gentle squeeze. When she looks over to Emma, her daughter sends her a comforting smile. She knows that she can count on her family for support, but will it be enough? </p><p>‘There’s no point in just guessing what the reason would be for Zelena wanting to kill us,’ Emma states matter-of-factly. She realizes that her experience as a bail bondsman is something she can use to their advantage. ‘We’ll need to find out more about her. What her story is, what happened last year in the other world. By getting that information, we might have a chance of figuring out what the hell she wants.’ Her blood is boiling at this point. If it wasn’t bad enough that Zelena killed Neal, she’s now also after her baby brother?</p><p>‘We can try the library, there might be something we can find in one of the books there?’ Snow suggests. ‘I’m sure Bell wants to help us if we ask her.’</p><p>Emma and David agree, but Regina seems to have other plans. ‘That will take forever. I’d give it another try to find Rumple. If there’s one person who can help us, it’s him.’ </p><p>‘Don’t you forget something?’ </p><p>‘What David? That Zelena has his dagger? No, I haven’t forgotten about that bit. But I rather die fighting than die doing nothing.’ </p><p>Emma knows there’s no point in arguing with Regina right now. The former Evil Queen has clearly made up her mind and has no intention to give in. But it doesn’t sit well with her. ‘Fine, but I’ll go with you. If Zelena shows herself or tries anything through Rumple, I can help you.’ </p><p>‘I can take care of myself, thank you very much. You just stay with your mother,’ Regina retorts. Immediately though, she seems to realize the harshness of her words and rephrases them. ‘It’s just that... I don’t want Henry to lose any other of his family members. So, protect your baby brother.’ </p><p>The sound of Snow hitting the table with her hand makes the others turn their heads towards her. ‘No Regina, Emma is right. If you’re going there it’s two against one and you can’t win that. Especially not when you’ve Zelena and Rumple as your opponents.’ She takes a deep breath. ‘You just said so yourself, Henry can’t lose any other of his family members. Well, he can definitely not lose another parent. So stop being so stubborn and let Emma come with you. Just put a protection spell on the library and David and I will be fine for a while.’ </p><p>Emma’s impressed with her mother’s determination but can’t get the worried feeling out of her system. She swallows back the lump that has formed in her throat and nods. ‘Okay, let’s do this. But please guys, be careful.’ </p><hr/><p>The sun that was shining brightly before, has just gone into hiding behind the clouds and it’s pretty dark when they arrive at the wooden house in the forest. </p><p>Emma holds her gun firmly with two hands and aims if forward, ready to shoot whoever gets in her way. She hears the huffed ‘really?’ and notices the eye roll from Regina who’s right next to her, but ignores it. Whether it’s out of habit or an actual feeling of safety, she wants to have some sense of control of the situation. And the gun can give her that.</p><p>They first check around the house itself, but it looks completely deserted. Then they walk over to the storm cellar. </p><p>‘Ready?’ Emma asks and Regina gives her an affirming shake of the head. It’s now or never. </p><p>Regina uses her power to swing open the door and Emma points her gun down the cellar. She really can’t see what’s down there, it’s pitch black. ‘You sure she brought him back here?’ she wonders out loud.</p><p>‘Yes of course, where else would she keep him?’ Regina counters. </p><p>The blonde takes out her phone and uses its flashlight to shine some light down the cellar, while her other hand is still firmly around the gun. She takes another deep breath and then enters, closely followed by Regina.</p><p>As expected, the two find Rumplestiltskin sitting on the floor of his cell. His head is hidden between his hands and he doesn’t seem to notice the two intruders. </p><p>Emma lowers the gun and takes a moment to look him over. Nothing was left of the intimidating Dark One, with his creepy manners and devious ways. Before her, on the dirty floor of his jail cell, sits a broken man. A father who has lost his son. All over again, but this time it’s permanent. She can’t help but to feel sorry for him. The awful memories of the week before fill her brain. How she held a dying Neal in her arms. How Gold’s son pleaded with his father to let him go. The look of complete despair on his father’s face. Seeing Gold here again brings it all back to her and she needs to hold on to the wall in order not to tumble over. </p><p>‘Gold,’ Regina’s low voice sounds.</p><p>‘You’re making a huge mistake.’ Gold is still not looking up, but keeps staring into his hands. </p><p>Regina doesn’t seem to be moved by the comment. ‘That could well be, but you need to help us.’ </p><p>The man in the jail cell suddenly gets up and walks over to the front of his cell, his hands wrapped around the bars. ‘You need to leave, now!’ he warns them.</p><p>Before Regina can return a snarky reply, it’s Emma who gives it a try. In a soft voice, she tries to get through to the man she saw holding the hand of his dying son. ‘Look, we need information, that’s all we’re asking from you.’ Although she realizes the risk she takes, she comes closer to him, until she’s eye-to-eye with the man who’s under the spell of the Dark One’s dagger. </p><p>He only looks at her with a penetrating gaze, like his eyes pierce her soul and a chill runs down her spine. Fact remains that they’re here for a reason and she is not planning to leave before they have what they need. So, she takes a deep breath and gives it another try. ‘Tell us what Zelena wants. What’s her plan? We can help you.’</p><p>‘You can’t help.’ It’s both Gold in a defeated tone as well as a woman’s voice who speak these words at the exact same time.</p><p>Emma rapidly turns on her feet to see where the voice had come from and raises her gun.</p><p>Also Regina turns around, her body going into full fight-mode.</p><p>‘Welcome to my humble hideaway. I see you’ve already said hello to my lovely pet over there.’ </p><p>‘Zelena,’ Regina expresses in a hard tone.</p><p>‘That’s right dear. It’s me! The fabulous one.’ The witch lives up to her name by showing them the wickedest of smiles. Her eyes glimmer with delight and she seems to be enjoying herself - clearly not in the slightest startled by the fact that Regina and Emma are down in the storm cellar. ‘You can lower that weapon now dear, do you really think that thing can hurt me?’ she scoffs, looking at the gun Emma’s holding.</p><p>The blonde has no intention to let herself be intimidated by Zelena and tightens her grip. ‘I’m willing to give it a try,’ she utters. </p><p>‘Bless, the Savior’s all tough and bold. Your parents must be so proud of you. So proud of their <em> baby girl </em>.’ With a quick wave of her hand, Emma’s gun gets pulled away from her hand and ends up flying towards the other end of the room. </p><p>Confused, she looks at her now empty hand and notices from the corner of her eye the fireball that Regina has conjured up. </p><p>‘Are you sure you want to do that Sis?’ Zelena asks, the smirk she had on her face earlier now turning into a vicious grimace. </p><p>‘What did you just call me?’ </p><p>Emma had heard it as well, Zelena had called Regina Sis. But why?</p><p>‘I called you Sis. Or Sister, whatever you prefer.’ Zelena pauses for effect. </p><p>Emma turns her head to find out what Regina’s reaction is. Did she know about this? Had this all been a trap? She lets go of those thoughts as quickly as they came when she sees the shocked expression on Regina’s face. </p><p>‘That’s right Regina. I’m your sister.’ </p><p>‘I don’t have a sister.’ Regina’s voice sounds much more confident than her face lets on. </p><p>‘But you do. And that sister is me. Well, half-sister,’ Zelena corrects herself halfheartedly. ‘Cora had another daughter.’ She crosses her arms in front of her chest. ‘I’m actually quite offended that you didn’t know about this. But then again, you are the sister who got everything she wanted. Why would Mother tell you anything about that failure of a sister of yours?’</p><p>A ‘’tsss’ sound comes out of Regina. ‘Well I’m sorry lady, but I think you’re the misinformed one here. If you think I got everything I wanted, think again.’</p><p>‘I really don’t appreciate the tone you’re using,’ Zelena says calmly and before Emma can react, Regina flies through the air and ends up with her head against the wall. </p><p>‘Regina!’ the blonde yells out and she looks at the Wicked Witch in horror. </p><p>‘Don’t worry dear, she’ll be alright. I just enjoy playing around for a bit.’ </p><p>Then, Emma notices that Regina lifts up her head and creates another fireball in her hand. At the same time, Zelena lifts the dagger and Emma feels that she can’t breathe. It’s like an invisible hand has wrapped his fingers around her throat and presses it close. Gasping for air, she looks over to the culprit who’s doing this to her. When she meets Gold’s eyes, she could swear that she sees a sliver of regret in there. Like he’s telling her that he doesn’t want to kill her, but that he’s forced by the dagger. While this is probably true, it doesn’t make the situation she’s in less life-threatening. ‘Please, stop… I... can’t breathe,’ she pleads with a hoarse voice.</p><p>Zelena laughs loudly. ‘Oh, I know. But isn’t this fun? I can do this all day. The Dagger lets the pet do whatever I tell him to.’ </p><p>Emma starts to see little stars in front of her eyes and realizes it won’t take long for her to pass out. ‘Please… stop.’ Her lungs hurt like hell, it feels like they’re on fire. She wants to cough, but there’s no room in her throat to do so. In the far distance, she hears the sound of a fireball being thrown and then another loud bang, but by now she’s too far gone to really take in and process the information that her senses take in. Then it’s all dark. </p><hr/><p>‘Good morning honey,’ he whispers in her ear and she turns around before she opens her eyes. She wants him to be the first one she sees when she wakes up. ‘Morning,’ she mumbles, still half asleep, and she cups his cheek to give him a kiss. The moment her lips touch his skin, she feels that strong connection to him she knows is love.</p><p>When he pulls back first he sends her a wide smile. ‘Did someone ever tell you you’re the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world?’ </p><p>‘You did, about a thousand times,’ she grins. ‘But, you’re lying Neal. I look like shit in the morning. So you’ll need to come up with something slightly more original.’ Teasingly, she puts the tip of her tongue inside the corner of her mouth and looks at him with an expecting glance.</p><p>‘Fine, you got me. You’re right. The sleep still in your eyes, your messy hair, that awful morning breath… Better?’ he bites, not losing eye contact.</p><p>Emma plays along with this little flirting game between them. ‘Much better,’ she nods. </p><p>‘Too bad that I love all that of you too,’ he beams and leans in to give her another kiss. ‘Even that horrible morning breath of yours,’ he adds when they break apart the kiss.</p><p>Emma doesn’t hesitate and takes her pillow out from underneath her head. ‘Now you’re taking it too far Cassidy,’ she warns him and with force she throws the pillow right into his face.</p><p>‘Hold on, hold on, now you’re cheating, I wasn’t even given a chance to react,’ Neal laughs and takes out his own pillow from underneath his head and strikes back - both pillows now hitting each other at the same time.</p><p>It’s Emma who begs for mercy first. ‘Please stop, I can’t anymore, I just can’t,’ she laughs unstoppably and hides her face in her hands.</p><p>‘That’s good, because I’m dying for a coffee,’ Neal says and he gets up from the bed. ‘You want one?’</p><p>‘What do you think?’ </p><p>‘I guess that’s a yes then. I’ll be right back.’</p><p>‘Neal, wait!’ she exclaims and she holds her breath until he turns around. Then she sits up straight and cranes her neck to get as close to his face as she can.</p><p>Luckily for her, Neal understands what she wants perfectly and he bows down to give her a kiss. ‘Coffee for two, coming right up.’ </p><p>She smiles as he walks out their bedroom door and the smile is still plastered on her face when she closes her eyes.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> ‘Emma? Emma honey, wake up. Please wake up.’  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Emma? Emma honey, wake up. Please wake up.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She recognizes the voice she hears in the distance, but it’s not the one she’s been expecting. Neal was getting her a cup of coffee right? Why would her mother be calling her now? It doesn’t make sense. When she comes to think of it, nothing does. When she was living with Neal, she didn’t have a mother. Or well, she didn’t know her at least. And then by the time she met her mother, years had passed and Neal had only come back later into her life. But then, wait… No, this can’t be. This dream or memory had seemed so real. All of it. She could’ve sworn she was with Neal just now. It can’t be. Neal was dead. No… ‘No. Neal. Neal. Please, no…’ she mutters, her eyes firmly shut still, as if she can lock out reality as long as she keeps her eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Mom?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry, why was he here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Emma, sweetheart…’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels a hand gripping her own and she knows she can’t longer submerge herself in the blissful unawareness of her subconsciousness. She pries open her eyes, but her sight’s blurred by the flow of tears that seem to flood like an endless stream. No words can describe the pain she feels. Like she has lost Neal all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh Emma.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms suddenly lift her up and take the weight off her body. The emotional load feels so heavy at this moment that she isn’t sure she can hold her own, so she’s grateful for the strong arms that hold her. Her father, he’s the one holding her. He’s the one soothing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s okay, we’re here. Don’t you worry,’ he whispers in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma notices how her mother has joined them as well and senses the soft touch of Snow cradling her head. The love radiating from her parents is almost too much for her to take. ‘I had this dream…’ she sobs. ‘Neal, he… he…’ That’s all that comes out of her at this point. The dream had seemed so real. As if she was really there with him. Like she was living it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh honey...’ Snow’s heart breaks all over again for her little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When there are no more tears to shed, Emma notices that her throat hurts and everything comes back to her. Bewildered, she looks up to see who else besides her parents and Henry are there. ‘Regina, where is she?’ Moving her head into all directions, she can’t find the woman who came with her into Zelena’s storm cellar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We don’t know,’ Snow replies in all honesty. ‘We only found you here.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma realizes she’s no longer inside the cellar, but at an open spot in the woods. ‘How did I get here?’ she asks while her parents help her get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David shakes his head. They don’t know either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she gets back on her feet with the help of her parents, Henry runs up to her. She holds him into a tight embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Henry, why are you here, aren’t you supposed to be in school?’ She has no idea how much time has passed, but the sun’s at its highest point, indicating it’s sometime in the afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It was Henry who warned us actually.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still holding her son, she now glances in between her parents and sees the school teacher. ‘Elan, wait, what’s going on here?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Your son somehow knew that something was wrong and was insisting on me helping to find you,’ the man explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could be mistaken, but she’s almost definitely noticing more than worry in her son’s teacher’s eyes. The confusion that she had felt while talking to him before, hits her once again. She shakes her head and turns back to her son who now demands her full attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were in danger Mom. I don’t know how or why, but I just did and had to find and help you. So I told Mr Smith and at first, he didn’t want to come with me. He didn’t believe me. But I convinced him and then we went over to David and Mary-Margaret, who we found at the library, and we asked them for help. They thought you might be around here and that’s where we found you!’ There’s a sliver of bravery coming through in Henry’s voice. He continues, sounding all too excited. ‘Did you know that Mary-Margaret knows how to use a bow and arrow? And she took it with her in case she needed to fight to save you. She’s a real badass!’ The words keep on coming from his mouth at an unstoppable speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Henry!’ Snow warns her grandson about his colorful use of language and immediately sends an apologizing glance Emma’s way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh, I’m sorry Mary-Margaret,’ Henry apologizes shyly and he shuffles with his feet. ‘Mum what happened?’ he finally dares to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘There’s no time to explain. We need to find your…’ Emma corrects herself just in time. ‘We need to find Regina. She’s in danger.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding Emma wounded in the middle of the woods had shaken up Snow pretty bad. She never should’ve encouraged her daughter to join Regina in finding Rumple. What had she been thinking? ‘Emma, let me at least look at your neck. It looks pretty bad. You sure you’re okay?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Mom, like I said. We don’t have time. Zelena and Gold have Regina. We need to save her.’  She looks at Henry. The kid has no idea she’s talking about his mother being held captive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David shakes his head. ‘Emma, hold on. We can’t just storm back in there without a plan.’</span>
</p><p>Snow knows she can rely on her husband for rationality in these kinds of circumstances. ‘Your father is right Emma. Look at what they did to you.’ </p><p>
  <span>‘Mom. Zelena. She’s Regina’s sister!’ Emma exclaims. ‘I don’t know what Regina ever did to her, but that Wicked… person - she says for Henry’s benefit - is clearly out for revenge.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Wait, what Emma? You’re making no sense. Regina doesn’t have a sister.’ The temporary lack of oxygen to her daughter’s brain might have done more harm than she initially thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s phone ringing makes everyone stop in their tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes?’ Emma hears her father answer. She can’t hear what the person on the other end is saying, but David looks at her with surprise in his eyes. ‘And you’re sure about this?... Right, okay. I’ll let them know. Thanks Belle.’ With that, he puts the phone away in the pocket of his jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary-Margaret asks the question Emma would like to know too. ‘Was that Belle? What did she find out?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s still looking at the blonde and it makes her nervous. ‘What is it?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scratches his head before he answers her. ‘You were right Emma… Regina… she does have a sister. And it’s Zelena. Belle found out about it in one of the books at the library.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘So wait. You’re saying that the Mayor of Storybrooke has a sister who has killed my father and is now after the Mayor too? And you found out about her being this sister in… a book?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma flinches at hearing her son’s baffled voice. He shouldn’t be involved in this. He shouldn’t be here for that matter. It would’ve been hard enough for him with his real memories, but with only his fake memories this situation is even more difficult. She wraps her hands around his arms and looks him in the eye. ‘Henry, please go with Mr Smith. He can take you back to David and Mary-Margaret’s and stay with you there.’ She glances over at the school teacher who gives her a reassuring nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No!’ Henry cries out and his eyes narrow imperceptibly. ‘I’m not leaving you again Mom. Look at what happened. I don’t want to lose you too.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma starts at his reaction and bows her head, unable to look at him. ‘I’m not… I’m not…’ her words get stuck in her throat. How can she promises something she isn’t sure of herself? Why does she have to put him through all of this? He has lost part of himself and she has lost part of her son. All the lies she has to keep up for him is tearing her apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We’ll protect your mother,’ David offers and Emma sends him a grateful glance. ‘We’re going to make sure that nothing happens to her.’ He gives his grandson a gentle pat on the shoulder. ‘Listen Henry, you did an incredible job today finding your Mom and helping her. Now it’s your turn to trust us and let us handle this.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy frowns his brow and seems to overthink his options, but is interrupted by his grandmother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Everyone, look!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Collectively, they turn around to see whatever it was Mary-Margaret pointed their attention to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Regina?’ It’s Emma who expresses the rhetorical question. Slightly battered and bruised, but mostly unharmed as far as she can see, she watches the former Evil Queen walking towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Regina, are you alright?’ Snow wants to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes, I’m okay, that wicked bit…’ Regina stops when she notices Henry standing next to Emma. ‘Henry, what are you doing here?’ With a distrusting eye, she gazes at Elan next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary-Margaret fills her in on the prior events as Henry looks slightly overwhelmed by the attention of the Mayor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Regina came back to them without the Wicked Witch worries Emma. ‘What about Zelena?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘She is…’ Regina seems to be searching for words. ‘She is </span>
  <em>
    <span>weakened.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Do you mean you caught her? Is she at the police station?’ Henry asks, his curiosity spiked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Something like that,’ Regina nods, glad for Henry to put these words in her mouth. ‘We’re safe from her. For now,’ she vaguely explains to Emma, David and Mary-Margaret. ‘Please trust me on this one.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma looks at her parents and when they both nod, she decides to join them in giving Regina the benefit of the doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Now, who wants to go home? I know I could use a hot bath after today,’ Regina continues, putting on a brave smile for Henry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma puts her arm around her son’s shoulder and immediately he leans in closer. ‘Let's go kid.’  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When they arrive at her parent’s apartment, Emma holds and looks at Henry. ‘Go on in with David and Mary-Margaret, I’ll be right there.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at her uncertainly but then follows his grandparents inside the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Bye Henry,’ Regina calls after him, and her son waves at her in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s only Emma, Regina and Elan left outside Emma’s parents’ apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Regina, what really happened out there with Zelena and Gold?’ Emma asks, but the former Evil Queen has already clearly made up her mind staring Elan up like he’s some sort of villain himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I’ll tell you and your parents all about it tomorrow, when we’re… alone,’ she replies in a cold tone of voice, keeping her eyes firmly on the school teacher. ‘Bye now.’ With that she walks off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina’s reluctant attitude is the last thing Emma needs. ‘That’s it? That’s all we’re getting from you? We both almost got killed today by Rumplestiltskin and your long lost, Wicked, sister and all we’re getting is </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘’I'll tell you about it tomorrow?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina turns on her heels. ‘What is it Emma, don’t you trust me? I said that I’ll fill you in tomorrow, and I will. Zelena is not able to hurt any of us at this point and that’s all you need to know right now.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elan looks between the two women, clearly not feeling comfortable being stuck between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma sighs. Fighting with Regina won’t solve anything. ‘Fine. Let’s all meet tomorrow morning at Granny’s, at 10?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘See you there,’ Regina agrees. ‘Good night.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Sorry about that,’ Emma apologizes to Elan when Regina is out of earshot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t apologize. The Evil Queen has a reputation to uphold.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma can’t help but smile at his comment. ‘I just wanted to thank you for your help today. For listening to Henry and for taking him seriously.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘He can be quite convincing,’ Elan laughs. He pauses and his smile fades. ‘Listen, I’m just really glad we found you on time and that you’re okay. And, of course I’ve only just met him, but I can already tell that Henry is a great kid.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The effect of his words are powerful and Emma’s not sure what to say in return, but she can only agree on the latter. ‘He really is.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence stretches between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma crosses her arms and shifts her weight to her other leg. ‘It’s just that I’m not sure I’m doing the right thing by keeping him here,’ she admits finally. ‘Life was easier in New York, you know? So much simpler without all the magic. Less… dangerous. I know I can keep him safe there from all of… this.’ She points around her using her hands. ‘It was good. Life was good, just with the two of us.’ She lets out the breath she was keeping in. It’s a huge relief to her to finally say this to someone out loud. And there’s something so familiar about Elan. She just doesn't know what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I know it’s not my place, but what about your family? Now you’ve found them again, would you be able to leave them behind?’ Elan’s voice is soft, sympathetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bows her head in defeat. ‘I don’t know.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You’ll figure it out. And until then, I’m more than happy to look after Henry in class.’ He takes out a set of car keys from the pocket of his jacket. ‘I’ll see him tomorrow at school. You take care now.’ He offers her his hand and she shakes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a split-second she feels like she’s been dragged into a whirlwind of sound and color, until everything becomes completely still. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ‘Close your eyes and point. Whatever spot you pick… That’s our home.’  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Tallahassee.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Yeah, why not?’  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Is it near a beach?’  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Yeah, it’s Florida. Everything’s near a beach.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Okay then. Tallahassee it is.’  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Tallahassee it is.’  </em>
</p><p>She wakes up with a gasp. She notices that she’s still holding Elan’s hand and looks at him in shock.</p><p>‘Hey, Emma, what happened? It looked like you were out of it for a bit.’</p><p>‘I… I don’t know. That was weird.’ She tries to shake off the anxious impression that the dream, or memory, left on her. Again, it had felt so real. Whatever had played in front of her mind’s eye, it had been more than just a memory of Neal. She’s almost certain of it. But this is not the time or place, or person for that matter, to discuss this with. Quickly she pulls back her hand. ‘Uhm, I better go inside. It’s been a long day.’  </p><p>He looks at her for a few seconds, clearly to make sure that’s she’s really fine and not just saying that because she’s embarrassed. ‘You sure you’re okay? Do I need to walk you in?’ </p><p>‘No, don’t bother. I’m fine, really. I was only a bit dizzy I guess. Haven’t had much sleep the past weeks.’ The closeness to Elan makes her feel like she can’t breathe, so she quickly takes a step back. She wonders, not for the first time, whether it’s her who’s manipulating her own thoughts or whether it’s Elan who causes it.</p><p>‘Okay then. See you later.’ Elan looks back once more while walking to his car. </p><p>Emma slowly lifts up her hand in greeting before heading over to the entrance of her parents’ loft.</p><hr/><p>He notices her sitting in between the other fairy’s before she sees him. ‘Blue, can I speak to you for a minute?’ </p><p>The fairies are clearly having dinner, but now all stop in their tracks at his sudden entry. Dozens of eyes follow his every move. They all look so similar with their grey skirts and dark blue vests, the white collars neatly up to their necks. It does creep him out a bit. </p><p>The Blue Fairy looks up to him, clearly startled by his visit. ‘Elan. Yes of course, but let’s go somewhere… more private.’ She gets up from the large dining table and apologizes to her fellow fairy’s - ‘I’ll be right back, don’t wait for me’ - before following Elan to a different room in the convent. </p><p>He has only been here once before, but he still has to keep reminding himself that he’s dealing with a group of fairies and not a group of nuns. Being a nun had only been part of their curse-identity, but they still live inside the convent and lead a sober existence. Pretty similar to how any other convent would work. The building itself reflects their lifestyle. The long hallways are dark, candles being the only lightsource at this hour. The walls are white and wooden beams grace the ceiling. There’s no decoration whatsoever to brighten up the place. It shows that the fairies are all about hard work, which commands a great amount of respect. </p><p>He and Blue pass by the different bedrooms as well as the kitchen area before they reach their destination, Blue’s office. </p><p>‘Now tell me. What is it you want to talk to me about?’ the Blue Fairy asks with genuine interest. She’s sits down at her desk and nods in the direction of the chair across from her, inviting him to take a seat as well. </p><p>He ignores the invitation, too agitated to sit down. ‘Well, I’m not sure how I can do this much longer. How to keep up this… charade.’</p><p>Blue gives him a puzzled look in return. ‘What do you mean? Emma hasn’t found out yet, has she?’</p><p>‘Not yet. Well, not entirely. But she’s getting close.’ When the fairy clearly still doesn’t understand what he’s trying to tell her, he elaborates. ‘She’s getting flashbacks. Or at least, that’s what I think they are. Back in the forest today she had a dream and then later, when I touched her hand, she became very disoriented. Like she was out of it for a moment.’</p><p>The look on Blue’s face shifts to one of concern.‘The dream you speak of. Did she say what it was about?’ </p><p>He swallows back the lump that has formed in his throat. ‘Yes,’ he nods hesitantly. ‘She told us what the dream was about. Or rather, <em> who </em>the dream was about... Me.’ He looks at Blue to see how she reacts. When he registers the worried expression etched on her face, he doesn’t like it one bit.</p><p>‘That’s a problem Baelfire. That’s a serious problem we’ve on our hands. You see, the only reason we were able to send you back here was for you to help Henry gain his memories and to reunite Emma and Henry with their family. But under no circumstance they can know who you truly are. That was the arrangement that was made. If Emma finds out your real identity…’ </p><p>‘I’ll be obliterated forever, I know the deal!’ he finishes the sentence for her, his hands up in defeat. ‘But what can I do about it? I need to help them, yet I can’t.’ </p><p>Blue stares in the far distance, clearly contemplating on this complicated matter. ‘Your bond with Emma must be stronger than we initially thought,’ she finally infers. ‘That could be the reason why she has these dreams, or visions when you’re near her. Maybe… maybe you should stay aware from her for a while. Just focus on Henry for now while we try to come up with a solution.’</p><p>‘That’s easier said than done,’ Neal mutters under his breath.</p><p>‘What’s that?’ </p><p>He hates it that Blue makes it sound like an easy and painfree solution. ‘Do you realize what you ask me to do? You ask me to stay away from the woman I love. From the woman who’s going through the hardest of times, because she thinks I’m <em> dead </em>! You should’ve seen the look on her face when she told her parents about the vision she had had. The realization she came to that it all had been just a dream and that I wasn’t alive anymore.’ He takes a deep intake of breath before continuing. ‘At that moment I wanted to run over to her, take her into my arms and tell her that I’m not dead, that I’m actually right there with her, not leaving her ever again. I’ve lied to her too many times and have put her through too much heartache already all these years. She doesn’t deserve this.’ He shakes his head as he makes a decision. 'I can't do it. I simply cannot do this Blue!’ He doesn’t even feel the pain when he hits the desk with his fists in full force.</p><p>‘I’m afraid you’ll have no choice. Your actions are not only to save Emma and Henry, but to save the whole of Storybrooke. Its faith is in your hands Baelfire.’</p><hr/><p>She should’ve known there isn't a way for her to sneak up to her room unnoticed. She hasn’t climbed half of the staircase yet before her mother calls her. ‘Yes, I’m fine,’ she grumbles a vague reply. As soon as she enters her room, she grabs her baby blanket from her bag and wraps her arms around it before falling onto her bed. She wants to forget everything that happened today and the past few weeks as soon as possible. Therefore, she closes her eyes and puts her nose into the baby blanket, trying to sniff up some of the scent that she can usually be soothed by. It’s not working this time. She had failed. She had failed Neal and she had failed Henry. She should be the Savior, but everything she touches around her breaks. She can’t even protect herself with magic, let alone Henry or her parents. Why then even bother trying? </p><p>A knock on the door wakes her from her dark and deep thoughts. </p><p>‘Emma?’</p><p>‘David, hey,’ she whispers, quickly removing the tears from her face.</p><p>David’s eye line shifts from Emma to the baby blanket she’s still holding firmly. It only always comes out when his daughter’s having a rough time. ‘Bad day?’ He asks and winks at her knowingly.  </p><p>She shrugs. ‘The usual.’</p><p>David gives her a warm smile and pulls up a chair. </p><p>‘I’m not in the mood for another one of your pep talks,’ she huffs.</p><p>‘I’m not here to give you one. I’m here to listen. Or to just sit with you in silence. Whatever you prefer.’</p><p>This is what Emma likes about her father. His patience and reason. He would never push her into doing something she doesn’t want. He encourages her, gives her a friendly nudge whenever he feels it’s needed, but never more than that. She loves her mother dearly, but she’s sometimes a little bit too confronting for Emma’s liking. That thought makes her think. ‘Did Mom send you up to check on me?’ Her mouth curls up into a cheeky smile when she imagines the scene that could’ve played out downstairs. Her parents discussing who draws the short straw on having to go up to face their cranky daughter.</p><p>David returns her smile. ‘Whether you believe me or not, I’m here out of free will, and no one told me to,’ he adds. </p><p>‘Good,’ she concludes solemnly and fumbles a bit with a loose thread of her baby blanket. ‘Because today sucked and I really can’t deal with any of your pity right now.’ </p><p>David is quick to pick up on her comment. ‘Well, sulking in pity is always better when it’s shared.’  </p><p>‘Touché.’ </p><p>Her father nods in the direction of her hand which is still wrapped in the bandage from the day before. ‘How’s that hand of yours doing?’</p><p>Emma looks at it and realizes she hasn’t changed the bandage yet. ‘Barely notice it anymore.’</p><p>‘May I?’ </p><p>‘Sure,’ she replies and sits up straight to let her father unwrap the bandage from her hand. </p><p>He does so slowly and with care, making sure not to hurt her. When all the bandage and gaze is peeled off, he expects the hand from all sides. ‘Still looks pretty rough around here,’ he points out.</p><p>Emma sees the huge blisters too that have formed on the edge of her hand. ‘It looks worse than it feels,’ she assures him. </p><p>He nods and slowly caresses the unharmed part of her skin with his thumb.</p><p>Neither father or daughter say a word, both being deep in thought.</p><p>There’s so much Emma missed out on with her father. Twenty-eight years went by without even knowing who he was. He hadn’t been there when she needed him to help her with her school work. He hadn’t been with her when she learned how to drive a car. He hadn’t be there whenever she needed a friendly ear or a hug to keep her spirits up. All the things that were supposed to be normal father-daughter things to do, had been taken away from them by a stupid curse. She glances up at her father and knows he’s having similar thoughts. Without hesitation she wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his shoulder. </p><p>They both sit like that for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company. </p><p>It’s David who pulls back first and gets up from the chair. ‘Right, I’m just going to grab the cream, gaze, and bandage they gave us at the hospital. I think we left in the bathroom when we came back home yesterday, didn’t we?’ </p><p>Seeing him walking out of her bedroom gives her a sense of panic. <em> Don’t be so childish. You’re not a clingy kid that can’t be without her parents. You’re a grown-up, for crying out loud. </em>But regardless of all the harsh language that rattles around inside her head, she can’t help but to call for him. ‘Dad?’</p><p>He turns around and looks at her questioningly. ‘Hm?’ </p><p>She pulls up her legs and holds on to her baby blanket somewhat tighter. ‘Thanks.’</p><p>He sends her a loving smile. ‘You’re welcome kid. I’ll be right back.’ </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma saunters down the stairs and joins her parents and son in the kitchen area.</p><p>'Good morning.' Snow holds her breath and glances at her daughter uncertainly. There's no way of knowing how her daughter might react after her breakdown the previous day. When Charming had come back downstairs the evening before, he had ensured her that their daughter was fine and just needed some time alone. But Snow wouldn't be Snow if she wouldn't worry about her little girl.</p><p>'Morning,' the blonde utters almost inaudibly and presses a kiss on Henry's hair. Of course, she notices the three pairs of eyes looking her over, but she has decided not to be taken aback by it. Ignorance is the best way to deal with difficult situations. At least, that's been her life-long motto and it's hard to break that tradition. 'Have you packed everything for school?' she tries to revert everyone's attention.</p><p>'Yep!' Her son replies enthusiastically, also happy for his mother to have joined them this morning. He quickly takes another bite of the bagel Mary-Margaret has made for him.</p><p>'Coffee?' David holds up the can in front of her.</p><p>Emma gladly takes up on the offer. Another sleepless night has left her groggy and with a headache. Nothing that a dose of caffeine can't fix. She gratefully takes the mug from her father and gulps down the hot drink at once. With a loud bang, the now empty mug - aptly stickered with the words <em>Make sure this person is caffeinated before you proceed </em>- lands on the counter. 'Okay kid, let's get you to school.'</p>
<hr/><p>'So I didn't understand the multiplication straight away, but then I tried to divide the number by three to see if that would give me the solution and…' Suddenly the cheerful chattering of Henry dies down and Emma looks out of the car window to see what had drawn her son's attention. She smiles as she realizes that it's Paige who they see walking up to the school gate.</p><p>As soon as the car has stopped, but with the engine still running, Henry rushes out of the vehicle and yells 'Bye Mom!' on his way out, his attention now fully elsewhere.</p><p>'See you later kid,' she retorts as she watches him running over to his friend, his step lighter than she'd ever seen before.</p><p>When Paige sees him she smiles widely and turns around to wave at Emma who lifts up her hand in greeting. Then, the girl turns her attention back to Henry and they walk towards the school, both laughing about something that Emma can't hear.</p><p>Even without his real memories, Henry's still the same boy, she realizes. The same wise, positive and caring child he was before. He just now has fewer things to worry about, less weight on his shoulders. Maybe him not knowing the truth isn't all that bad? She corrects herself immediately. No, no she can't think of it that way. It's selfish and untrue. Taking him from his other mother and his grandparents isn't the right thing to do at all. Why should this all has to be so damned difficult?</p><p>The window looking into Henry's classroom is visible from her position on the curbside and she can't help but to look over, telling herself it's to see whether her son gets in the classroom okay. The real reason being of course to see if she can catch a glimpse of his teacher. Strangely enough, the window blinds are almost fully closed, even when it's an overcast day. She shakes off the weird feeling that fact gives her and starts the engine of the yellow bug.</p>
<hr/><p>'Right, let's cut the crap, what happened yesterday and what does Zelena want?'</p><p>Mary-Margaret flashes her daughter a warning look.</p><p>Granny looks the blonde her with a shocked expression when she brings over the coffees and breakfast plates to their booth in the corner of the diner.</p><p>'It's okay Snow, Emma is right, I owe you guys an explanation,' Regina responds mildly.</p><p>Too mildly to Emma's liking. 'What did you ever do to her?'</p><p>The response is defensive this time. 'Nothing, I didn't do anything to her!'</p><p>'Come on Regina, you've made more enemies than friends over the years. It's only a fair question to ask,' David intervenes.</p><p>'Well, this time it's nothing like that,' Regina huffs. 'At least it's nothing I did to <em>purposely</em> hurt her. I wasn't even aware I that have a sister until yesterday. I swear!'</p><p>'So if it's not revenge for something that you did, what is it that she wants?' It's Snow asking this time.</p><p>The fearful look in Regina's eyes when she stares back at Mary-Margaret doesn't comfort Emma at all.</p><p>'Right, well before I'm getting into specifics, I need to tell you why she's doing this. And I need you to listen to me and please, please know that I'll do anything to avoid anything bad to happen to… anyone.'</p><p>'Sure,' Snow replies quickly to speed up the process. She nods at her stepmother, encouraging her to continue.</p><p>'It appears that my mother had another child, one that she gave up and never spoke to me about.'</p><p>'Zelena,' Emma says between gritted teeth.</p><p>Regina's gaze drops down to her hands in front of her on the table. 'In Zelena's eyes, I was given everything she wanted in life, everything she thinks she deserved too, so she's bound on seeking her revenge. And that means getting everything I have, starting with… starting with…' Regina looks at Snow.</p><p>Snow's belly twists in a knot as it starts to dawn on her.</p><p>'What is it, Regina? What is she after?' David asks.</p><p>'Just like we thought. She's after our baby,' Snow whispers looking at Regina intently.</p><p>The Mayor gives an uncertain nod. 'Yes, I'm afraid so. Since I'm a mother and Zelena can't have any children of her own, she told me she's going to take yours as soon as it's born to raise it as her own.'</p><p>Despite it being morning rush hour at Granny's, you can hear a pin drop. The food on the plates on their table remains untouched.</p><p>Snow puts her hands on top of her growing belly protectively and Charming moves closer to her.</p><p>Emma firmly shakes her head as she takes it all in. Her hand starts to shake uncontrollably and she hides it underneath the table. 'No! We can't let that happen. There should be a way to defeat her.' She simply can't believe there's nothing that they can do.</p><p>'It seems that she's been at it for a while. Plotting her revenge I mean,' Regina says somber. 'Apparently, she was jealous of the magic classes Rumple taught me when I was younger, so she did everything she could to become more powerful than me.'</p><p>Emma raises a brow. 'And, is she? More powerful than you?'</p><p>'I'm afraid so. And with Gold on her side… Well, you get the gist.'</p><p>Snow face falls. 'We can't just give up. Maybe with your two powers combined, you could… you could…' her voice starts to tremble. The pain the whole situation causes is overwhelming her too much to elaborate further.</p><p>Charming wraps his hands around her upper arms and looks her deep in the eyes. 'In this family, we never give up. We'll think of something.'</p><p>'David… Dad,' Emma corrects herself, 'please stop this. We tried this already. You had to come and collect me unconscious from the woods yesterday, for God's sake. Did you forget about that already? I haven't used my powers in so long, I'm not trained well enough to be able to take on Gold or Zelena for that matter. She has even stronger powers than Regina, she trained for years with the sole goal of becoming more powerful than her sister.' When she notices the tears forming in her mother's eyes she reaches over the table and grabs her hands firmly. 'Oh, Mom… I want to do anything I can to protect you and to protect the baby, but I just don't know how.'</p><p>'It's time we come up with a plan,' her father intervenes. 'Let's save our child.'</p>
<hr/><p>The bell for recess rings loudly and while Neal, or Elan, hasn't even finished all of his math instructions, all kids from Henry's class get up at the same time and flee out of the door.</p><p>'Henry,' Neal calls after the boy who's last in line. 'Can I talk to you for a minute?' He's hoping that what he's about to do won't mess up everything, but he has to take the chance.</p><p>'Sure,' Henry shrugs and turns back to face his teacher.</p><p>Neal takes something out of his bag and hands it over to his son. 'This is for you.'</p><p>'What is it?' Henry asks while he rubs his fingers over the golden lettering of the leather-bound book cover. 'Once Upon a Time…' he reads out loud and looks up to his teacher. 'A book about fairytales?'</p><p>'Well, I found this in the back of the classroom somewhere and thought it would be something you'd like.'</p><p>Henry chuckles. 'You sure I'm not a little too old for fairy tales by now?'</p><p>Neal shakes his head in defense. 'You're never too old to spark your imagination. Besides, I read your creative writing assignment and it's really good Henry. I mean, <em>really </em>good,' he emphasizes. 'The way you wrote that story about the Sorcerer defeating the Black Knight by using truth serum. Genius!'</p><p>'Hm,' Henry replies flatly while flipping through the book. 'It was just something that came to me.'</p><p>Neal's holding his breath at these words. That's all it could take. A prompt, a little nudge in the right direction. The book could possibly do that to his son. Reading it, could be enough to jog his memories. It had proven its immeasurable strength before. And if there's one Truest Believer, it's Henry. Bringing the two together had to create… magic. There can't be another way. Or, so he hopes.</p><p>The text of the book and its drawings don't seem to ignite a special reaction from Neal's son, as he's still flipping through the pages, a flat expression etched on his face. Finally, he looks up again and closes the book. 'It has beautiful drawings, for sure,' he begins, 'but I'm not sure… Well, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with it?'</p><p>Courage drains from Neal, like water from a hand. This is not the reaction he had hoped for. Not the one he had expected. 'Take a really good look at them. Isn't there anything about the drawings that stands out to you? The way they are drawn, the people and creatures pictured, the backgrounds…' he tries.</p><p>Henry takes a deep inhale of breath and refocusses on the pages in front of him. He squints his eyes and flips through it once more before shaking his head. 'I'm sorry, I don't.'</p><p>Neal notices the slight panic in his son's eyes, a sign that the boy's worried that he didn't do the right thing, or worse even, that he has disappointed his teacher. Neal forces a smile, trying hard not to let his disappointment seep through. He takes the book from his son. 'That's okay Henry, don't worry about it. I'll keep it here in class in case you ever want to take another look at it.' He glances up at the clock above the geography poster. 'Now, you've still got ten minutes of recess left, off you go.'</p><p>'Thanks,' Henry mutters and he approaches the door to the hallway until the teacher stops him.</p><p>'Henry, just one more thing.'</p><p>The boy turns on his heels. 'Yeah?'</p><p>Neal looks straight into the curious eyes of his son. He still can't believe that he has a kid. The best kid in the world in fact. In the short period of time he's got to know him, he's grown enormously fond of him and he can't imagine a life without him. If paternal love is real, he has for sure found it. And he wouldn't want to miss it for the world. His lips curl up into a smile. 'Please keep on doing what you're doing. Your writing is really good. Let no one ever tell you otherwise.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Good morning everybody, it's so wonderful to be here!'</p>
<p>All Granny's Diner's guests turn around at the same time to see who had expressed this extravagant sounding greeting.</p>
<p>Zelena has opened her arms wide, like the superstar she's pretending to be, welcoming everyone. 'I knew you all missed me, so here I am!' She throws up both of her hands and loud gasps and frightened noises sound from all around the diner, everyone expecting to be cursed by one spell or another. 'Oh all you serious people. Is there no one with a good sense of humor around here?' she mocks when nothing happens. When she seems to have enough of her own put up show, she focuses her attention on the group in the corner of the diner and speaks to Regina directly. 'Sis… Did I miss out on all the official introductions? I did, didn't I? I can see it on everyone's faces that you told them everything. How bad-mannered of you. You could've waited for me. May I?' She doesn't wait for a reply and takes a seat next to her half-sister.</p>
<p>Emma would love to beat that awful contended smirk off the Wicked Witch's face if she could. 'Zelena, what the hell are you doing here?' Her voice is deep and low, hatred seeping through it.</p>
<p>'I'm here to see how my favorite people are doing of course. After all, some of you already are, and others will soon enough become…' she pauses and conjures up a wide smile, 'Oh dear, I can't believe that I would ever use this word in my life… family!</p>
<p>Emma's hands continue to shake uncontrollably and she holds them firmly underneath the table.</p>
<p>'Let this be very clear, <em>Sis</em>,' Regina retorts, 'we may be sisters by blood, but don't think you'll ever have the right to call yourself family. That's a right that needs to be earned around here.' Zelena puts on a fake pout, but Regina continues. 'Nor will you hurt any of these people. I won't allow you.'</p>
<p>'Auch Regina, that hurts.' Zelena mimics being stabbed by putting her hand up to her chest and lowers her lips into a sulky expression, which soon enough curls up into another big grin. 'But don't you worry. I've always thrived doing everything by myself as an only and abandoned child. I know perfectly well how to take care of myself.' She sighs. 'Ah, I'll leave you be. I'm sure you'll have lots to discuss. Enjoy your breakfast!' She gets up and walks towards the door where she seems to suddenly remember something. 'Oh, and Snow White?' She turns back to look at the addressee. 'I hope you're enjoying your decaf coffee this morning. It's one of my special recipes. Bye now.' Instead of exiting through the door, she disappears into green smoke.</p>
<p>Everyone inside the diner is quiet, eyes shift from the spot where Zelena disappeared from, to the family in the corner.</p>
<p>In reflex to Zelena's words, Snow pushes away the cup of coffee in front of her. The one she had been drinking only minutes before. 'What did she mean? What did she put in my coffee?' She looks at the cup with a disgusted expression on her face. The kicking she feels in her belly has never felt so comforting as it does now. It's a sign that there's still life inside of her. When she notices the extreme worry on her husband's face, she takes his hand and lays it atop of her belly, hoping to share the reassuring message their unborn son is sending them.</p>
<p>The tension on David's face softens ever so slightly when he feels the movement through the skin of Snow's abdomen.</p>
<p>Regina is the one who answers Snow's question. 'I don't know what it is, but it can't be good... Either way, there isn't much time. I can't help but feel that this is merely the tip of the iceberg. We need to come up with a plan to defeat her before she ruins all of our lives.'</p>
<p>'How do you suggest we'll do that?' Emma retorts. She had been listening with dread to what Zelena had said and can't agree more. Taking Snow's baby is only the first step. This lady is wicked and full of built-up resentment. She has had years to work on her plan of revenge and there's no doubt that she'll act on it. They'll need to stop her fast. The only problem being that Emma has no idea what they should do to win this battle. That, and the little unmentioned fact that she doesn't feel in control of her own mind and body anymore. Quietly she puts both of her hands between her knees, trying to stop the convulsions.</p>
<p>'I suggest that we work on a protection spell. We don't know what Zelena has poisoned the coffee with, but if we can make sure that she can't come near to Snow for the foreseeable future, we might be able to buy ourselves some time.' Regina pauses as if she's chewing on that.</p>
<p>Emma picks up on this moment and raises a brow. 'What is it?'</p>
<p>The other woman looks at her with an uncertain expression. 'This time, I'm afraid a regular protection spell won't work. It won't be strong enough to hold Zelena. Instead, the only protection spell I could think of that could succeed is one created by blood magic.'</p>
<p>While Emma's brain is hazed and paralyzed with fear, she realizes what this means. 'You're saying that I'm the one who needs to cast the spell? You can't do it?'</p>
<p>Regina nods. 'I can help you, talk you through it, but it needs to be you who casts it. The spell needs to be cast by someone whose blood family of the ones who you're trying to protect. There's no other way.'</p>
<p>All eyes are now on Emma and she feels the enormous pressure that's just being put on her. Lives are at stake. That of her mother and of her unborn baby brother for Christ's sake. It's just too much. She can't deal with this right now. Something is wrong with her. And as long as she doesn't know what it is, she's not ready. Her hands make a defensive move, but she quickly hides them again underneath the table. 'Look, I want to help, I really do. I want to get rid of this witch as much as everyone else does, but there's just no way I can do this. For one, I'm not versed enough in magic yet, and secondly, I don't know if you guys remember, but you had to collect me unconsciously from the forest yesterday.' She takes another deep breath. 'It's nice of you all to always label me as the Savior, but I'm none of that! I'm none of that, do you hear me? I'm just a girl who happens to be the product of True Love that has been given magic - which is a mouthful as it is - but there's no way I'm able to do everything that's been expected from me. You cannot ask that from me.' The anger and anxiety that both have been bottled up inside her for too long both come out in full force. The fight-or-flight response kicks in and decides in favor of the latter. Knocking over her chair in the process, she runs out the door, leaving everyone inside the diner in shock. Everyone, except for one person.</p>
<p>'Snow, wait, what are you doing?' David calls after her when his wife suddenly gets up and walks over to the door.</p>
<p>She turns back and crosses her arms defensively. 'What do you think? Going after her of course.'</p>
<p>'Snow...' Regina and David both say at the same time.</p>
<p>Regina nods into David's direction, giving him the floor.</p>
<p>He flashes Snow a warning look. 'It's too dangerous, you can't go after Emma by yourself. Not until we know what Zelena poisoned you with.'</p>
<p>His wife takes a deep breath. She knows that what she's about to say isn't going to sit well with him, but she feels like she has no choice. 'Right now David, all I care about is that our daughter is in pain and needs my help. I'll worry about the rest later.' Quickly enough to not let any room for discussion, she runs out the door, into the street.</p>
<p>It doesn't take her long to find Emma. After all, she had a pretty good idea where her daughter would run off to from the moment she had left the diner. 'Emma?' she asks quietly.</p>
<p>The woman sitting with her head in between her hands on a log on the beach looks small. With hanging shoulders and her long hair covering the side of her face, she reminds Snow of a lost, little girl. Her little girl. The one she abandoned a long time ago.</p>
<p>To give her her best chance, it sounds inside her head, like a mantra. One she had been practicing over and over again until the truth of it stuck. But it had never felt completely right. There had always been a voice inside of her telling her that they'd made a mistake by sending their child through the wardrobe, all for the greater good.</p>
<p>A memory suddenly comes up. Emma's words to be more precise, telling her that when they would have kept her with them during the curse, they at least would've stayed together.</p>
<p>She swallows back the lump that has formed in her throat and takes a seat next to her daughter, making sure not to sit too close to make her feel uncomfortable. 'Emma?' she tries again, after the first attempt hadn't brought out a reply from the blonde.</p>
<p>Emma lifts her head, her eyes deep-red and filled with tears when she looks her mother straight in the eyes. 'If you're here to tell me off for being so selfish, please go ahead. I know I deserve it.'</p>
<p>Emma's words sound raw, harsh even and they pierce right through Snow's soul. 'Oh Emma…' she sighs. 'Why would you say that?'</p>
<p>'Because it's true!' her daughter calls out. 'You and Dad gave everything up to save me, to save all of us, and all I can do is sit here and whine about how unfair it all is and how I was mistreated by everyone…' She takes a deep breath. 'You always put me first and I owe it to you and David to help you. To… to… save you.'</p>
<p>Snow can't help but choke up herself, but she swallows back the tears. While she realizes that this is an enormous breakthrough for her daughter, she feels that there's still more that she's not telling her. 'Emma, listen to me. Don't you ever dare to feel responsible for the consequences of our choices in the past. The plan we made was rushed and misguided due to the pressure we were under. The only thing we wanted is to keep the people of our Kingdom safe. And yes, we were betting on you finding us and reuniting us as a family. The pressure that, in combination with who you are, in turn puts on you, is unforgivable and wrong. You're completely right when you say it's unfair. You never asked for this. So, please. Please, Emma, don't ever apologize.'</p>
<p>The silence stretches between them while both of them let everything sink in.</p>
<p>'I wanted to give up magic entirely and move back to New York.' Emma closes her eyes and waits for the inevitable reaction of protest.</p>
<p>'I thought you might.'</p>
<p>That revelation surprises the blonde and her head tilts slightly to the right. 'You did? But, how?'</p>
<p>Snow shrugs. 'You were back with us, but you weren't entirely back if that makes sense?'</p>
<p>Emma nods avidly. 'It's exactly how it feels. That lost year when I lived with Henry in New York... I can deny that that has changed anything for how I feel as much as I want, but that would be a total lie. Looking back, it just seemed such an easier, more appealing life. No magic, no magic-related problems. Not having to worry about family members being threatened or getting killed all the time…' She makes it sound like a half-joke, but her expression is serious. 'Running away from it all sounds so much easier. We had a good life there Mom, Henry, and me. We really did. And I actually feel like I can protect him there. Here and with magic around, I'll always have to look over my shoulder. There are fairies around the school to protect him as we speak. What kind of life is that for a kid?'</p>
<p>'But taking him and yourself from the people who love you, what would that lead to? What life would you give him and yourself if you did?' Snow notices that her words hit the right mark as a jolt of electricity seems to run through Emma and the blonde sits up straight, her hands now lying flat on her knees. Snow seizes the opportunity to take them into her own and gets startled by the intense shaking.</p>
<p>Emma looks down at her hands, realizing that she has to come clean completely. 'I can't make it stop. I didn't want to worry you guys even more, but there is something wrong with me.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Oh Emma…' Snow holds on to her daughter's trembling hands. 'Whatever it is, we can fix it, we <em>will </em>fix this.'</p>
<p>Emma's still looking down at her hands, feeling entirely drained and not herself.</p>
<p>'Emma, will you look at me? Will you please look at me?' Snow's heart breaks for her daughter. If she'd known Emma's going through all of this, she could've done something. Help her. How in the world can her daughter be so convinced of the fact that she's a burden to everyone, that that is why she has to go through everything alone?</p>
<p>Emma hears her mother's pleading, but she can't bear herself to look up. To face the pitiful eyes of Mary-Margaret. Compassion is something she doesn't deserve, not after everything that's happened. Her walls are crumbling down, but it's not intentional. She wishes she could build them right up again. Higher and thicker than ever before. Run away and never look back.</p>
<p>A tear escapes from Snow's eyes and runs down her cheek, falling onto their joined hands. The underlying reason for her daughter's current mindset is clear. It's because of them that Emma feels this way. It's because she and Charming left their daughter to fend for herself for all those years. Because they abandoned her. That does something to a person. And even now, 29 years later, Emma still seems to have that inner voice telling her not to trust anyone. To suffer alone in silence.</p>
<p>The blonde's startled by her mother's tear that touches her skin. 'There's nothing to fix,' she whispers suddenly. 'I created this mess myself to begin with.' She still can't bear to look her mother in the eye, but feels the need to explain suddenly weighing heavy on her.</p>
<p>Snow feels a giant ball of weight in her stomach, making her almost physically sick. 'Oh honey, why would you say that?'</p>
<p>Emma's head snaps up. Why is it that Mary-Margaret seems truly oblivious to the reality that presents itself to her so clearly? 'Because it's true! The little magic I've I can feel slipping away from me and I won't ever be able to learn it properly anyway. I've never been <em>strong. </em>I've never been <em>the Savior. </em>I might have had luck on my side this one time, but that's it.' Her mind drifts back to all the horrible memories that haunt her daily. 'If you haven't noticed, everyone I love around me dies. Graham, Neal, even Walsh! I don't want to lose any of you too.'</p>
<p>Snow tries to intervene, to stop her daughter from hurting herself even more, but Emma suddenly holds a firm grip on her arms.</p>
<p>'Listen. We are so different from each other. You always face every challenge you come across. You put everything aside, give up everything, in order to save others. You risk your life without giving it a second thought. You and David both do. Don't you understand? I'm not like that. You guys won't ever run away from anything. I'm the one doing that practically all the time. And you know why? It's because if I don't and allow someone into my life, they die. It's as simple as that.'</p>
<p>A sudden gust of wind makes them both look up.</p>
<p>Snow waits until she's certain that she can hold Emma's stare and shakes her head. 'No sweetheart, you get that all wrong.' She pauses, trying to phrase what she wants to say in her head before saying it out loud. When she feels she's ready, she scrapes her throat. 'I understand that you're having a hard time to see all the good you've done, all the challenges <em>you have </em>faced which led to success. The bad things always overshadow the good things. But there's plenty. You fighting for your son over and over again. You made the hardest decision a mother could make when you gave him up when he was born, only to give him his best chance. You came with him to Storybrooke and stayed here, for him. You didn't run away then. And let's not forget all the times that you fought for him like a lioness to save his life. All those things show remarkable strength.' She pauses to take a deep breath. 'Thát Emma shows your true powers.' When she notices the darkness in her daughter's eyes clear ever so slightly, she curls up the corners of her mouth into a soft smile. 'You are so much more like us than you can ever imagine. Believe it or not, you inherited the good ánd the bad things. The running away thing for example. Well…' her soft smile turns into a wide grin. 'What do you think my Bandit years were all about?' She holds her breath, afraid for the reaction that will follow, and her heart flutters when her daughter lets out a chuckle.</p>
<p>'Right, well I guess I never thought of it that way,' Emma admits and lifts up her shoulders high before letting them go again, some weight literally being lifted off of it. She still doesn't exactly feel like herself, but her hands have become less shaky. At least it's something.</p>
<p>Snow feels the irresistible urge to hold her daughter and decides to take the risk, bracing herself for the inevitable rejection that will follow. 'May I?' she stretches out her arms and is pleasantly surprised when Emma leans in and lets her head rest on Snow's shoulder.</p>
<p>Her arms follow suit and wrap around her mother's upper back. Letting out a deep sigh she melts into Mary-Margaret's embrace.</p>
<hr/>
<p>'Hi David, where's Emma?' Henry looks around like he's expecting his mother to be jumping out from the shadows.</p>
<p>David puts up a brave smile for his grandson and puts an amicable hand on his shoulder. 'Your mom is out with Mary-Margaret for a bit and she has asked me to pick you up from school.'</p>
<p>'Is she alright?'</p>
<p>The worry in Henry's voice makes David's heart sink. Of course, the boy's worried about his mother. He had seen what she'd been through for the past few days and although he doesn't fully understand what's going on, knowing that his mother is in danger is bad enough. He kneels down in front of the boy so that he can look him straight in the eyes. 'Your mom is absolutely fine. She just had to deal with some stuff and will be back at the flat soon. Don't you worry about her, okay?'</p>
<p>Henry's nod is uncertain.</p>
<p>'You know what, why don't we go for lunch at Granny's and get us some hot cocoas to take back home with us? I'm sure your mom and Mary-Margaret would love a surprise like that.'</p>
<p>This suggestion seems to do the trick, as Henry lets out a more enthusiastic, 'yeah, good idea!'</p>
<p>While they're walking towards the diner, David looks at his phone a couple of times to see if he has any missed calls or messages. His mind is wavering between the immense worry for his wife and daughter and his responsibility in keeping a straight face for Henry. And the longer he doesn't hear from Snow and Emma, the harder the latter becomes.</p>
<p>Besides the few familiar faces who send them a worrying glance in passing, Storybrooke hasn't changed one bit since last year. It's still the same sleepy old town it once was before the curse, and if David didn't know any better - Emma and Henry have consciously spent one year in New York and his wife being eight months pregnant being the most obvious clues - no time has passed at all. He lifts his hand to greet Belle as they pass by Gold's Pawn Shop. His heart goes out to his friend who has lost so much.</p>
<p>When he's once again checking his phone, he notices that Henry looks him over curiously. He knows his grandson and realizes that it will be hard to avoid some of the questions he can't give an honest answer to. Surely enough it takes only a few minutes before the first of such questions arises.</p>
<p>'How did you and Mary-Margaret meet? I know my mom and Mary-Margaret were cellmates in Phoenix, but did you already know her at the time, or did you two meet later?' Henry confidently raises his chin like only he does and awaits the answer in full anticipation.</p>
<p>David, Snow, and Emma didn't exactly make time to align their stories yet. Against better judgment, he, therefore, tries to keep things vague. 'Oh wow, well that's years ago… We knew each other from before Mary-Margaret's time in prison.' He hopes this answers his grandson's question sufficiently.</p>
<p>Henry raises a suspicious eyebrow. 'So... did you go to school together or did you meet somewhere else?'</p>
<p>David fully comprehends that there's no easy way out here, his grandson is just too smart for his own good. He has no choice but to tell him more. There's the option to make up a simple story about a boy meets girl in high school, but he hates having to lie to Henry. Therefore, he decides to stay as close to the truth as possible. Quickly he makes a mental note to fill in his wife and daughter about the version of the story he's about to tell his grandson. 'Well, Mary-Margaret actually hit me in the face when we first met.' A smile creeps upon his face when he thinks back about the moment Snow had hit him with a rock. He lowers his head and points at the scar on his chin. 'Look, this is where she hit me.'</p>
<p>Henry's eyes become as big as saucers when he notices the scar. 'Wow! Why would she hit you?' he asks in awe.</p>
<p>'You sure you want to hear all of this? I mean, it's a long story…' David teases. Henry's eager expression and enthusiastic nod give him the answer. 'Well, it all starts with a wedding ring she stole from me.'</p>
<p>Just when he starts the story, they arrive at Granny's.</p>
<p>He pauses and gently pushes the boy inside. 'Take a seat over there, I'll go and order us some food and I'll tell you everything,' he promises his grandson.</p>
<p>Over two plates of grilled cheeses David tells an amended version of how he and Snow met. The trolls from the real story are replaced by dangerous mob criminals and the fairy dust that transformed the trolls into bugs and saved Charming's life are replaced by excellent fighting skills on Mary-Margaret's side. 'So that's how we got my wedding ring back!'</p>
<p>Admittedly, the real story is much more exciting than this version of it, but Henry's jaw almost drops to the table. 'And then the two of you ended up being together and lived happily ever after?' he asks.</p>
<p>'If it only were that easy…' David sighs. 'Remember, I was still engaged to Abigail. So, after the fight with the criminals who had my wedding ring, Mary-Margaret and I went our own separate ways. You have to understand that in those days, separating in such an advanced stage of a relationship caused major… family-issues. Abigail's father threatened my family if I'd call off the wedding.'</p>
<p>'No, he didn't? That's horrible! So you told them about Mary-Margaret? What did Abigail say?'</p>
<p>Red walks over to their table to collect the empty plates and winks at David who gives her a teasing smile in return.</p>
<p>David focuses his attention back on his grandson and answers his question. 'At first, I did not tell Abigail about Mary Margeret. Her father only found out, because he thought my behavior was odd.' He continues to tell Henry that despite the clear warning from his father-in-law, he wrote the letter to Snow anyway, asking her to meet him so that they could run away together. 'She came to meet me, but unfortunately, she told me that she didn't love me and that I would be better off with someone like Abigail.' He swallows back the lump in his throat thinking about that moment.</p>
<p>'She broke your heart…' Henry concludes somberly. 'But she did love you, I'm sure she did! All that she did for you, getting that ring back and everything. Putting her life at risk for you.' His eyes drift and he stares into the distance, a sad look upon his face. 'She must have thought she wasn't good enough for you because she was a bandit… It's a little bit how my mom always sees herself because of her past. She never thinks she's good enough.'</p>
<p>It never stops to amaze David how perceptive his grandson is. He himself has never seen this parallel between his wife and daughter, and now his grandson is painfully pointing it out to him. 'Well Henry, I can only say that Mary-Margaret and I are the living proof that things can change for the better. As I'm sure it will for your mom too.'</p>
<p>'Mary-Margaret changed her mind?'</p>
<p>David nods and he smiles gently. 'That she did. We found each other in the end.'</p>
<p>The answer doesn't seem to be enough to convince Henry as a deep frown appears on his face. 'And you stayed with her the entire time, even when she was in prison?'</p>
<p>'I won't ever leave her,' David answers in all honesty. 'Especially when times get rough it's important to be there for each other. Besides, I could never leave her, she's my True Love.' Of course, the boy had been referring to how his own father ratted his mother out to the cops and left her in prison. If he only knew the real story… He takes a deep breath. 'I'm sure Henry, I'm sure that there's someone like that out there for your mom too. Someone who doesn't judge who she is or was and someone who will never leave her. Someone she can rely on and someone who loves her and you unconditionally.'</p>
<p>Suddenly his phone, which is lying between them on the table, lights up indicating that he has a message.</p>
<p>'Is it from my mom?' Henry asks.</p>
<p>David takes the phone and opens the text that was sent. 'No, it's from Mary-Margaret, but she says that they both just came home.' A sense of relief washes over him. 'What do you say, let's get those hot cocoas to go and get out of here?'</p>
<p>'Sounds like a plan!'</p>
<p>When Henry orders four hot cocoas to go at the counter, David stands behind him and looks at him like only a grandfather could. Proudly and full of love. He won't let anything happen to his grandson. He will do his utter best to keep his family together. Whatever it takes.</p>
<p>Unknowingly to him, the story he had just told Henry could bring that goal closer to reality than he realizes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David's slightly nervous when he turns the key to their apartment door. If the way things went this morning is any indication of how things continue from here, it's not good. How he wishes he could take his daughter's pain away. He'd do it in a heartbeat if it'd be possible. But there are wounds that take time to heal. And that's all he can give her, love and time.</p><p>'David, what are you waiting for?'</p><p>Startled from his thoughts, David slowly pushes the door open with a very eager Henry in tow.</p><p>'We're back!' the boy yells as soon as they enter the loft apartment.</p><p>'I can see that,' laughs Snow who walks up to them from the kitchen. She ruffles his hair in passing and wraps her arms around David, suddenly feeling a rush of love flowing through her. 'Hey, stranger.'</p><p>'I was so worried,' he whispers in her ear, making sure that Henry doesn't hear it. 'Are you okay? Is the baby okay? How's Emma?'</p><p>She pulls him even closer, as close as possible at least with that enormous belly of hers. 'We're all fine, really.' She puts his hand on her belly so that he can feel the kicks their unborn child's giving her. 'See, he's fine.' Then she looks up to the empty staircase. 'Emma's too.'</p><p>Their daughter chooses right that moment to come down. 'Hey,' she murmurs when she's about halfway down the staircase, her voice still slightly shaky.</p><p>'Hey Mom, we brought you and Mary-Margaret hot cocoas,' Henry exclaimed happily. He puts down the carton cup holder on the dining table and runs over to his mother to wrap her into a bear hug.</p><p>Emma puts her arms around him and places a kiss on the top of his head. 'Hey kid, it's so good to see you.' She sends her father a warm smile, silently thanking him for taking care of Henry when she couldn't.</p><p>Still holding Snow, David returns the smile. Everything will soon be alright, it has to.</p><hr/><p>'Henry? It's really time for bed now.' Emma stands in the doorway of their shared bedroom.</p><p>Her son's sitting on top of his mother's bed, writing in his notebook, and he looks up when he hears her voice. 'It's not, it's only 7 pm…' he complains.</p><p>Emma frowns a brow. '7 pm? Wishful thinking, kid. It's almost half 9. Come on, go and brush your teeth.'</p><p>Henry gives her <em>the </em>look. 'Wait, what? Half 9? That can't be. I only just started this creative writing assignment. Mr. Smith has asked me to write more,' he explains.</p><p>Emma laughs at the confused expression on his face. 'You must've been so focused that you forgot about the time.'</p><p>Henry shrugs. 'Must be then, I guess…' Still not entirely convinced.</p><p>When he's off to the bathroom to get ready for bed, the notebook he'd been writing in is still lying open on the bed.</p><p>Curiosity wins and Emma leans over the mattress to take a closer look. She breaks out in a sweat the minute she reads what he has written down.</p><p>''<em>Having vanquished the knights, Charming opened the door to the magical dresser. Tears in his eyes, the Prince placed Emma inside the small opening. "Find us," he said, and kissed her on the forehead. Charming closed the door to the dresser, knowing that this would be the</em></p><p>
  <em>last time he would see his beloved baby for twenty-eight years.'' </em>
</p><p>The story continues for pages on end. Exactly repeating the words that are in Henry's storybook. Word by word.</p><p>Her heartbeat fastens. This is their family's story. This is <em>her </em>story. This is… impossible. How in the world could Henry have written this in such great detail, without having his memories back? If he remembers, he would have said something. So much she's sure of. If he remembered, he would've definitely wanted to reunite with Regina and he would've acted differently around David and Mary-Margaret. Her fingers trace the words on the paper. It <em>is </em>Henry's handwriting, there's no doubt about it. He wrote this.</p><p>'Mom?'</p><p>It's like a jolt of electricity runs through her veins and she looks up. 'Henry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry… I just…' She racks her brain, trying to say something sensible that will give her the answers she needs. 'Did you write this?' The question that comes out in the end is a rhetorical one, yet she has no idea what else to ask at this point.</p><p>'Yes, of course, I did.' He gives her a suspicious stare. 'Mom, what's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost.'</p><p>'You used my name,' she states flatly. Another senseless thing to say, but she really has no idea how to question her son without leaning too much to the truth.</p><p>'Oh, uhm. I guess I did,' he replies hesitantly. 'I can change it if you want, it's not a big deal.'</p><p>She quickly shakes her head. 'No, no, it's absolutely fine, leave it in. It just stood out to me, that's all. Did you come up with this story all by yourself? I mean, did you get… inspired by something you've read or heard somewhere?' She's finding herself on a slippery slope, but she has to know how her son came up with writing this particular story.</p><p>Henry sits down next to her and looks down at the words he has written.</p><p>Emma glances at him and notices the slight glimmer of surprise in his eyes.</p><p>'It just came to me. Like, I don't know. I felt that I had to write this - Writing a different version of Snow White and Prince Charming's story - and just… did. The name Emma for some reason sounded good to me. I don't know. It feels weird to me now that I'm telling all of this to you. I've never written anything in my life before. But the urge was so strong, I just couldn't help myself. Like a little voice in my head was telling me the words I had to write down.' There's a tremor audible in his voice.</p><p>Without raising any suspicion, Emma lays her arm around his shoulder and swallows back the lump in her throat. 'It's beautiful Henry. I'm sure your teacher will love it when he reads it.'</p><hr/><p>'It's happening. It's all coming back to him. I can no longer protect him, it's out of my hands.'</p><p>'Woah, Emma, wait, slow down. What do you mean?' Emma's parents sit at the kitchen counter, looking surprised at their daughter who had just run down the stairs with great fear in her eyes.</p><p>She replies with a quiet voice, not to wake Henry, but it sounds panicked either way. 'He wrote down your story. <em>Our </em>story. From the top of his head. In full detail. Every. Single. Word.'</p><p>Relief and a sprinkle of joy wash over Snow, but she makes sure not to express it. The idea that her grandson would call her grandma soon and not Mary-Margaret or Miss Blanchard is something she has been yearning for. 'He's starting to remember, so you are worried. I get that Emma, really, I do.' She looks to David for help.</p><p>'Of course, I am worried. I'm worried sick!' she hisses. 'The pain of everything that he's been through will come back to him. All he's been through in Neverland. The memories he has of Neal…' Her hands start shaking all over again.</p><p>David gets up from his seat and walks up to her. 'He's strong Emma. Just like you. We all want to protect our children. I'd build a wall around you to protect you if I could, but that wouldn't make any sense. Some things are out of our control.' He takes her trembling hands into his. 'Emma, it's not fair to keep his memories from him and you know that. What about all the beautiful memories he has? Of you, of us, of Regina. Even Neal. He <em>deserves </em>to get his memories back.'</p><p>How is it that her dad always knows exactly how to push the right buttons? Tears well up and stream down her face. 'I know. I know that, damn it. But knowing something doesn't make it any easier.'</p><p>Snow lets out the breath she didn't realize she was holding as she silently watches the conversation between her husband and her daughter play out from a distance.</p><p>David shakes his head and looks at Emma with compassion. 'No one said it would be easy. But giving Henry his memories back <em>is </em>the right thing to do.'</p><p>Silence stretches between them and Snow's heart pounds in her chest.</p><p>'It's not fair on you guys, I'm sorry. You deserve to be his grandparents and to be seen by him that way.' It's Emma who breaks the silence. This time she looks up and not only to David but to Snow as well. 'I'm going to sit down with him tomorrow and tell him.' Her eyes are filled with dread.</p><hr/><p>It's another day at Storybrooke Elementary and Henry is staying behind while all his classmates are headed to the school canteen for lunch. 'Mr. Smith, can I see that storybook again?'</p><p>Neal looks up, slightly startled by the sudden appearance of his son at his desk. 'Ehm Henry, of course, what changed your mind?'</p><p>The boy shrugs. 'I don't know. Call it… instinct,' he retorts mysteriously.</p><p>Neal knows his son well enough to know that he never does anything without a reason. He wheels away from his desk and opens the drawer he keeps the storybook in. 'Here you go,' he says when he hands it over to Henry.</p><p>'Thanks, Mr. Smith.</p><p>When his son sits down at his table and opens the book, Neal looks at him closely.</p><p>Henry flips through the pages and lets his fingers go over the words and pictures. His expression slowly shifts from great intent to confusion to… awakening?</p><p>Although the windows and doors of the classroom are all closed, a rush of wind suddenly sweeps through the classroom, seemingly touching Henry more than Neal.</p><p>Henry gasps and stares wide-eyed into the distance, focusing on nothing in particular. It's like he's in some sort of trance.</p><p>Neal realizes what's happening. Whatever has changed between the previous day and now, it's certainly helping him to realize his first goal. Henry is getting his memories back. And although he should be happy about this, he can't help but feel slightly unnerved not knowing what the consequences will be of this major change. He gets up from his chair and walks over to his son. 'Henry, buddy, are you okay?' When it doesn't prompt an immediate response, he tries again. 'Henry?'</p><p>The second time his name gets called, the boy looks up. 'They lied to me,' he murmured, disbelief reflected in his eyes. 'They all lied to me.' With that, he glances down one final time at his book. Then he gets up and runs off.</p><p>'Henry, wait, Henry!' Neal cries out trying to catch up with him. He had stood there in shock for a few seconds when he was trying to process the intense pain and sadness he had seen reflected in his son's eyes, so now the boy has a head-start on him. 'Henry!'</p><p>When he gets to the end of the schoolyard, one of the fairies hurries over to him. 'I'm sorry Sir, we were caught by surprise. We didn't expect the boy to run off like that.'</p><p>Slightly out of breath, Neal shakes his head, not wanting to hear any of this. 'What direction did he go?' When the fairy doesn't reply straight away, he yells once more. 'WHERE?'</p><p>Her hand shakes a little when she points her finger towards the next block of houses opposite the school. 'He went that way.'</p><p>Without thanking her, Neal runs off in the direction she pointed out to him. If something happens to Henry, he will never be able to forgive himself. It would be all on him, for it was him who showed him the storybook. This godforsaken mission he was sent on will probably bring more suffering than it will do any good. He should've never agreed on going ahead with this. He should've refused when he had the chance. But that's the thing, he didn't have the chance. This was the only way to be able to see Emma and Henry again which makes it all just... 'Henry!' He curses under his breath, upset that his legs don't take him any faster. He doesn't see the boy until he's almost three blocks down. That's when he sees <em>them. </em></p><p>She doesn't seem to notice Neal standing there when she speaks to Henry in that pretentious, British accent of hers. 'Henry, the stars must align, this is such a happy coincidence I'm seeing you here! It's a pleasure to finally meet you.' She holds out her hand and Henry grabs it automatically, a confused gaze etched on his face. 'Oh dear, I didn't mean to scare you,' Zelena smiles. 'Not in the slightest. We're family, you and I. I'm your mother's - Regina's - sister.'</p><p>'Step away from the boy,' Neal demands.</p><p>She seems to be startled by this, but it only takes her a second to steady herself and to take the next step. She wraps one arm around Henry's body while she conjures up the Dark One's dagger and holds its blade firmly against Henry's throat.</p><p>How she has been able to get a hold of his father's dagger isn't his first concern at the moment. The blade of the knife against his son's throat is. 'Zelena,' he hisses. 'Let him go.'</p><p>A wicked grin forms on her lips. 'Never!'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment both Zelena and Henry disappeared into green smoke will likely haunt him forever. It had all happened so fast and the truth is still catching up with him as he stares into nothingness, the place where Zelena and Henry were standing until a few seconds ago.</p><p>She had taken his son and he had failed to protect him. In a frozen state of mind, he tries to decide on what to do, which is of course a fruitless task. His thoughts are all over the place. Pure instinct tells him to call Emma straight away, but that's not an option. He had promised Blue to stay away from Emma, at least as long as they're not sure what his presence does to her. If she saw him again, it could make matters only worse. 'Really?' he cries out. How much worse can this get? He wipes his hand over his face and takes a deep breath. Where did she take his son? What should he do? It comes to him like an unpleasant surprise. The sudden realization that he needs to call Regina. He's gone through all his, admittedly limited, options and this is the only one left. Regina might kill him for endangering her son, but she's the only one who can help him.</p><p>He takes out his phone and makes the dreaded phone call. 'Mayor Mills? It's Elan, Henry's teacher. Something has happened…'</p><p>'You… I knew I couldn't trust you to be around my son and I certainly knew you would never be able to protect him,' Regina bristles as she appears in a cloud of purple smoke. She hadn't waited for Neal to finish his story over the phone but had instead magic-ed her way right over.</p><p>He had expected this, especially from her, but the harsh comments still hurt. Henry's his son too, although Regina doesn't know this. He won't ever put his son's life in danger on purpose. He sighs. 'It's Zelena, she took Henry,' he tries to explain, immediately interrupted again.</p><p>'Where did she take him?'</p><p>His voice goes up an octave. 'I don't know where she took him, she disappeared in that green smoke of hers, still holding onto Henry. But Regina, please listen because I've something important to tell you.'</p><p>He notices his panic reflected in her eyes and her determined attitude crumbling with the minute. 'I don't have time for this Mr. Smith, I need to find my son!'</p><p>'You want to hear this because it could change everything!' It literally would and he's not sure whether it would be for the better or not, but Regina needs to know what has happened right before her son was taken.</p><p>She folds her arms and looks at him expectantly 'What is it then?'</p><p>'Henry, he has his memories back.'</p><p>'He what? But how?'</p><p>Although he still isn't clear about this point himself, he knows it has to have something to do with the storybook, so he tells her about how he had shown it to Henry. How it at first didn't trigger anything with the boy, but this morning apparently everything had changed. 'Right after his memories returned, he ran off, I couldn't stop him. He ran past the fairies and before I could catch up with him, <em>she </em>was there.'</p><p>Regina holds up her hand. 'Hold on, back up there. How did Henry's storybook come into your possession? You are just a simple school teacher.' She suddenly seems to realize something else too. 'And what were you thinking of giving it to him? There was an agreement. Emma, she asked you… she asked from all of us not to…' She pauses to catch her breath. 'You knew this could trigger his memories.'</p><p>Neal understands how much Regina must have struggled with the fact that Henry didn't recognize her either. In that way, she and Neal were the same. The only difference now is that Henry will recognize her to be his mother, but not him to be his father.</p><p>By now, a small group of Storybrooke residents has gathered around the two of them, curious to know what all the fuzz is about.</p><p>Neal looks from left to right and back to Regina. 'Not here, I'll tell you everything, but not here in public.' Probably everything has shifted already with him telling her about the storybook, he might as well come fully clean.</p><p>Regina magically poofs them over to her office, not wasting any more time. She casts him a suspicious look. 'Who are you? Who are you really?'</p><p>Neal reveals his true identity and explains his side of the story. 'Emma can't know about this,' he tells her explicitly. 'If she finds out it's game over.'</p><p>'You're telling me you were brought back to help Henry gain his memories back and to help Emma trusting herself again?' She cocks an eyebrow. 'And if you do, what will happen to you? Will you be able to reveal your real self to her or is this how you've to spend the rest of your life?'</p><p>So many questions. Questions he doesn't have the answer to. 'I don't know. I really don't. But what I do know is that I want to help her, because…'</p><p>'You love her…' Regina finishes for him.</p><p>He nods quietly.</p><p>Regina's phone rings, making them both jump up.</p><p>Neal watches her take the call. 'Not now David, now isn't a good time… Wait, <em>what?'</em></p><hr/><p>'David?' David, he's coming. The baby is coming!' Snow's 100% sure, memories of thirty years ago float back to her. Their baby is no longer waiting and wants to get out. Quickly she sits down on the couch in their room, holding two hands on her belly, trying her breathing exercises to breathe through the pain.</p><p>David rushes down the stairs, with an even frantic-looking Emma in tow. 'Snow, you can't be. I mean, you're a month early.'</p><p>'I know the signs David and it's happening,' she let out slightly harsher than intended. The contractions are getting more intense by the minute. 'Well I guess we now know what Zelena has poisoned me with,' she tries to say with a laugh. 'Speeding up a pregnancy with magic, how originaaaaaaal…!' she cries out as another contraction takes her off guard.</p><p>David is with her straight away, holding her until the wave subdues.</p><p>Emma's thoughts are all muddled. 'But I… I mean, I didn't yet learn the protection spell from Regina, and with my magic being all over the place how can I…?' She's holding onto the rail of the staircase firmly, unable to move.</p><p>'We'll figure something out Emma, we always do,' David reassures her.</p><p>The blonde is still frozen in place and her father walks over to her, taking both of her hands.</p><p>'Emma, we're going to get through this. But now we need your help, alright? I'm going to call Regina to ask her to have someone collect Henry from school and for her to come over to the hospital right away.'</p><p>She nods.</p><p>'Good. Can you please go and grab the stuff that your mother needs in the hospital?'</p><p>The practical instructions help Emma regain her focus and she walks over to her parents' bedroom to do as she's asked. She grabs some clothes and toiletries for her mother and puts them in the duffel bag that's in their wardrobe. 'What about stuff for my br… for the baby?' She finds it difficult to call him her brother already.</p><p>'I already put a few items aside,' Snow replies between contractions. 'It's on the upper left shelve.'</p><p>Emma turns around. 'Wait, you were prepared for this to happen, you knew what Zelena had done to you?'</p><p>'I didn't know for sure, but I was worried something like this would happen yes,' Snow replies.</p><p>'Why didn't you tell us, we could've tried to find something to stop it?' Emma exclaims as she lets her fingers run over the soft fabric of the tiny clothes she finds neatly folded on the shelf.</p><p>Snow isn't given the chance to reply as another contraction hits.</p><p>Without uttering another word, Emma rushes through the wardrobe, grabbing anything she thinks is necessary, and puts it in her mother's duffel bag. She follows the same procedure in the bathroom. Not much later, she and her father return to the bedroom at the same time.</p><p>Emma stops in her tracks and swallows back the lump in her throat when she sees the car seat David's holding. It's really happening. Her baby brother's going to be born today and she can't do anything to stop it. 'Did you call Regina'?'</p><p>David nods. 'She's coming over as soon as she can. She sounded… I don't know, but she sounded off. Like something was wrong.' He glares over at Snow and shows her a reassuring smile. 'Anyway, she's coming to help us, that's the most important thing.'</p><p>'Right, I'm ready here too, let's go,' Emma sighs, purposely ignoring her father's worried hunch. She grabs the duffel bag and throws its slings over her shoulder. Next, she joins her parents and supports her mother on one side, while David supports her on the other side.</p><p>Together they help her getting up from the couch.</p><p>Emma feels the firm grip her mother has on her shoulder and casts a worried glance. 'Mom, are you okay? We'll need you to walk down the stairs with us.'</p><p>All the color has drained from her face as she lowers herself back on the couch. 'I… I can't. It's too late. He's coming now…'</p><hr/><p>The shocked expression on Regina's face after she has put her phone down speaks volumes. 'What is it?'</p><p>'It's Snow. She's in labor.'</p><p>Neal's eyes narrow imperceptibly. 'Zelena…'</p><p>'Yes, it seems that she has sped up the pregnancy by poisoning Snow.' Regina's hands clench into fists. 'As soon as I get my hands on that green little bitch, she's got something coming.'</p><p>Neal thinks about Henry but realizes something too. 'You need to help them, you need to protect Snow and her baby from Zelena.'</p><p>Regina shakes her head. 'I can't, not until I've got Henry back.' Suddenly her head snaps up. 'Emma can create a protection spell using blood magic. I told her she can. She just doesn't believe in herself. That's why she needs <em>your </em>help, Neal. Don't you see it? It's why they sent you back. Not just to help Henry regain his memories, but also to help Emma believe in herself. To be able to use her magic again.'</p><p>Regina looks extremely convinced about her idea, but Neal still can't wrap his head around it. 'Hold on. We've just established that Emma can't find out who I am, because it would endanger the whole of Storybrooke. Plus, every time I'm near her, she gets these strange flashbacks about our past life together. How much I would give to help her, it's simply not possible, it's too much of a risk. I need to stay far away from her. Besides, how <em>am </em>I supposed to help her anyway?'</p><p>'How should I know that? It's not like I've a manual called <em>self-esteem 101 </em>on my nightstand. That's up to you to find out.' When Neal doesn't immediately reply she continues. 'Go, help her. Help them. I go and get my… I mean <em>our</em>, or whatever, son back.' Without any further ado, she disappears in her signature purple smoke, leaving Neal standing aghast in her office.</p><p>He can't just go barging in the hospital unannounced. What would they think? Henry's teacher on a social call in the maternity ward of Storybrooke General? And what about Emma? What will happen when she sees him? No, he decides. Although he knows he doesn't have much time, he needs to prepare. He needs to speak to the Blue Fairy again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina focuses on the destination and within a few seconds, the walls of her office seem to dissolve and grass and trees take their place. The rural house comes into view and she walks towards it with large strides. Once she arrives at the storm cellar, she's forced to make a decision. Would Zelena keep Henry down there with Gold or would he be kept inside the house?</p><p>'Regina, I expected it wouldn't take long for you to get here, but I didn't expect you here this fast. You've surely set a new record.'</p><p>She spins around and looks right into the grinning face of her half-sister. 'Where is he?' she bristles with pure hatred etched on her face.</p><p>Zelena isn't looking concerned by Regina's presence in the slightest. 'Let me guess, the school teacher informed you about the little adventure Henry went on? Believe me, it wasn't my fault, he just ran into my arms in the middle of the street.' She's clearly enjoying the moment.</p><p>Her sister on the other hand is fuming. 'You took my son. Give him back, now!'</p><p>The redhead shakes her head and pouts slightly. 'I'm afraid I can't do that. I need him, you see. To build up my powerhouse of a family.'</p><p>A cackling laugh escapes Regina at the ridiculousness of Zelena's words. 'He will never be part of your so-called family. You don't even know what the concept of family means.'</p><p>It's starting to rain and large raindrops make the air turn cold like an indication of what's about to come.</p><p>The smile on Zelena's face crumbles. 'You're right. I probably don't know what that means. But that's not my fault, we can blame our mother for that irritating mishap. But you wait, I'm going to make up for the mistakes she has made. I can have a family of my own,' she says between gritted teeth.</p><p>Regina feels a slight sense of triumph at bringing down her sister's spirit. 'Whatever your plan is with Henry, it won't work. He'll never stay with you.'</p><p>'You underestimate me, Sis, you clearly do.' She walks over to the house and beckons Regina to follow her. 'Follow me, I want to show you something.'</p><p>Regina braces herself and follows her reluctantly. Usually, she would pay attention to her surroundings, but now she's fully focused on finding her son. Too much is happening at the same time and Zelena's returned sense of control is worrying her more and more.</p><p>The two set foot in the hallway of the house and turn to the right where an open door reveals a bedroom.</p><p>'Henry!' Regina calls out as soon as she notices her son lying on the bed in the middle of the room. She rushes over to him, pushing Zelena aside in passing.</p><p>Henry is partly covered underneath a set of blankets and his head is resting on a pillow. He doesn't respond to Regina calling him and his eyes remain closed. The gentle rise and fall of his chest are the only signs of life coming from him.</p><p>Regina's heart sinks in her chest and she lays a hand on her son's forehead.</p><p>Zelena's standing in the doorway and follows her line of sight. 'Henry's safe and sound. And very much… asleep, as you see. You never told me how adorable he looks when he's dormant. Nothing like the angry and <em>betrayed-</em>looking teenager I saw earlier.' Provokingly she emphasizes ''betrayed''.</p><p>'Henry,' Regina tries again, ignoring her sister's biting words. She feels the anger rising within her, almost reaching a boiling point when once again, her calling him doesn't lead to a response. He's just lying there, so helpless, so… She turns around on her feet. 'A sleeping curse. You really thought that that's going to work? You're even more pathetic than I thought.' She's almost spitting out her words at this point.</p><p>Zelena flicks her hair and looks disinterested. 'I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that last comment. Because it already works. You see, I've had years to plot my revenge.' Her lips curl up into a wicked smile. 'While you were creating your perfect little Storybrooke life to get back at that sickening Snow White, I was working on my very own plan. And I've to say, it wasn't easy. Many spells I experimented with over the years failed and I had to give my all to become the greatest witch in all the realms. And now, finally, all that hard work's going to pay off.'</p><p>'What are you on about?'</p><p>'I'm talking about how I'm going to create the most powerful family in all the worlds. Isn't that just excellent?' she let out a little cry of joy and clapped her hands. 'I'm going to be a mighty ruler and you... You won't have anything left, while I'll have… everything you've ever wanted!'</p><p>Regina frowns her brow and lets out a sarcastic laugh. 'You cast a sleeping curse on Henry, a sleeping curse which can only be undone by True Love's Kiss. Something you won't ever be able to do. How is that going to help you to achieve your goal exactly?'</p><p>Zelena shows her another one of her wicked smiles. 'Here's where you are wrong. You assume that I've cast your very own sleeping curse on your son, but mine is so much different. So much more… sophisticated than yours.' She pauses and looks over to Henry. 'I've used your curse as a base, of course, but then I made a few necessary changes to spice it up a bit. With the help of Rumplestiltskin, I was able to make a version that's able to connect two souls of the same family. Two children of the same family I should say. So when I poisoned Snow, it wasn't only to speed up her pregnancy, but it was also to inflict the sleeping curse on her unborn child and indirectly onto Henry. As soon as Snow goes into labor, the curse should hit on both children in the same family. Both children go to sleep at the same time. Looking at Henry, the Charming's next descendant is about to be brought into the world, am I right?'</p><p>Regina nodded her head, completely confused. 'Yes, but how does this have anything to…' The warning finger of Zelena shut her down, much to her annoyance.</p><p>'Ssst, I wasn't finished yet, evil sister of mine. There's more. The whole reason why it's important to me to curse both children is because I need you to do something for me. I need you to bring me Snow's child so that I can raise it as my own.'</p><p>'And why would I do that?' She folded her arms. Zelena has clearly lost her mind if she thought that she would do anything to help her. 'Why wouldn't I just wake Henry here and now and take him home with me?'</p><p>'Because if you wake your boy now, Snow's baby will die. This is what I meant by saying that two souls are connected by this version of the sleeping curse. If Henry or the Charming's new offspring will be awakened by True Love's Kiss, they'll die. That's how my sleeping curse is different from yours.'</p><p>It's starting to dawn on Regina but it still doesn't make sense. 'If you want a family of your own so badly, what good are two sleeping children to you?'</p><p>'You really are the slowest one of the two of us, aren't you? Unlike your basic sleeping curse, I've added a failsafe so that the one who cast it, me in this case, always has the option to reverse it. And with the Charming's baby, another Product of True Love and Rumple on my side, I'll be as powerful as can be. I will become the Queen of this town and you'll be my… doormat?'</p><p>'I'm never going to hand over Snow's baby to you. And I can assure you that the whole family will come chasing after you until you give up. This is not going to work Zelena and it never will.'</p><p>'Oh, but it already has. Because Henry to me is just a tool to get what I want. I don't care for him but you do. You see, if you give me Snow's baby, I will wake Henry up and send you and him to another realm together. You won't ever be able to return, but you can live your life with your son there, or whatever it is that you want to do.' She takes a deep breath before unfolding her plan further. 'I'll get rid of you and become The Queen. I'll Marry Rumple and together we'll raise the most powerful child in all the worlds.' She lets out a snicker. 'And as for The Charmings… Oh gosh, they're so thick. They probably don't even realize how powerful their second child is. It's prophesied. While Emma was born as The Savior, the second-born-child who's born out of True Love will be the most powerful magical creature in all the realms. Can you imagine? Me being his mother and Rumple being his father? It will be totally Wicked!'</p><p>Regina is trying her hardest to keep her composure, she isn't to let Zelena know the level of panic that runs through her body. She has clearly underestimated Zelena's power and that realization becomes more evident with every minute that passes by.</p><p>Her sister continues persistently. 'As soon as you hand over the child to me and I'll break the sleeping curse, there won't be anything they or you can do to get it back. The child will be mine by magic and when any of you come near, it will protect itself from you by a power shield.' Again she pauses to let the truth sink in. 'Don't you see Regina? You don't have a choice. Either you decide not to hand Snow's child to me, which means that both children will remain asleep - for eternity if necessary - or you do as I say and you'll get to spend the rest of your days together with your son. It's all up to you.'</p><p>Regina looks sideways at Henry. He looks so peaceful, but knowing the reason for his deep rest terrifies her. 'And if I wake up Henry now, Snow's child will die.'</p><p>'You finally get it, Sis,' and without waiting for an official confirmation: 'I knew I can rely on you! Everything's going to work out for me. I had to wait all these years, but now it's really going to happen. I'll get my revenge and my revenge will be the wickedest one of them all.'</p><p>She's stuck and she knows it. Her wicked half-sister has done everything to foolproof her plan to destroy her and her friends' lives. 'Zelena, why are you doing this?'</p><p>Her sister sighs, seemingly tired of answering Regina's questions. 'You know, I've learned a long time ago that you can only depend on yourself and sometimes that means that you have to make the hard decisions.'</p><p>The comment prompts a memory of what their mother had once told her. Although Zelena didn't grow up with her mother, she surely reminds Regina of her. The bitterness, the heartlessness, it was what Cora was known for. And now it seems that history repeats itself. 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree,' she mumbles.</p><p>'What did you say?' Zelena asks, but Regina shakes her head, not willing to repeat it.</p><p>The redhead shrugs. 'Well, chop-chop, what are you waiting for? We have work to do. This baby will be born any second now! My very own baby, I can't wait!'</p><p>'Don't think you can win this battle Zelena. You might've won the first strike, but I'm not done with you yet.' With that Regina disappears into purple smoke.</p><p>Zelena leans into the doorway and looks at the sleeping form of Regina's son. A wicked smile creeps up on her face. 'Oh but you are Sis, you are. This is my time to shine.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Whale, thank God you're here,' David says hastily when opening the front door. 'She's in our bed, there wasn't any time to get her to the hospital.' He leads the way and when he and Whale are in the bedroom, he closes the curtain that separates that part from the rest of the apartment.</p><p>Emma swallows back the sense of panic that has been building up for the past couple of minutes and paces up and down the loft. She needs to protect them, she needs to cast the protection spell to protect her mother and baby brother.</p><p>The intense sounds coming from the bedroom aren't helping her to gain any focus and the frustration builds up within her. Her hands are shaking like never before and her eyes are fixated on the door, the realistic chance of Zelena storming in to steal the newborn baby constantly on the top of her mind.</p><p>'<em>You're doing great, another big push is what we need,' </em>Whale's voice sounds from behind the curtain.</p><p>'<em>Aaah!' </em>her mother's loud scream goes right through the bone and a shiver runs up her spine.</p><p>'<em>You can do this. I believe in you, Snow.' </em>This time it's David speaking encouraging words to his wife.</p><p>'<em>David, I don't want to hurt you!'</em></p><p>'<em>Sweetheart, you can squeeze my hand as firmly as you need to.'</em></p><p>Emma shakes her head a few times and swings her arms back and forth to try to distract her from everything that's going in the next room. Against better judgment, she stretches out her arms and tries with all her might to conjure up magic. Any magic. 'Come on,' she mutters under her breath and closes her eyes, trying to focus on the task at hand and to shut out all the background noises around her. The usual warm and tingling feeling she gets when she practices magic isn't there and she knows before even re-opening her eyes that nothing's happening. When her eyes flutter open she's proven right when the only thing she sees is her trembling hands stretched out in front of her.</p><p>This protection spell needs to work, it just has to. Just as she closes her eyes to try again, Doctor Whale hurries out of the bedroom, walking straight to her. 'Emma, can you get me some towels and a bowl with lukewarm water, please?'</p><p>'Yes, sure,' she stumbles, trying to collect her thoughts. Even the most trivial tasks currently seem to be rocket science right now. What did he ask her? Right, towels. Bathroom. That's where she needs to go. 'How's Mary-Margaret doing?' she asks while she's gathering the items he has asked for.</p><p>'She's okay, she's doing as well as can be expected in her current situation.'</p><p>His voice sounded calm, that must be a good thing, she thinks to herself. 'Right, here you go.'</p><p>Whale takes the towels and the bowl of water from her and rushes back into the bedroom.</p><p>Emma catches a glimpse of her dad before they pull back the curtain. The desperate look on his face reflects how she feels and immediately she gets back to work. She is Emma Swan for God's sake, The Savior, the product of True Love. Hell, the least she should be able to do is to cast a simple protection spell. Once more she takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and stretches out her arms.</p><hr/><p>Neal knows as soon as he drives up to the convent that his visit to the Blue Fairy will be fruitless. She'd been clear on not being able to do anything to help him and she'd stick with it. There's something else bothering him too. A feeling, something he can't describe. A certain kind of invisible force tells him he needs to go to Emma, screw the consequences.</p><p>He makes a u-turn and sets off towards the hospital, pushing the accelerator as far down as the car can go. If Snow and David's baby is being born today there's no time to lose. Zelena will for sure try and do everything in her power to get her greedy claws on Emma's baby brother. The Wicked Witch already has their son, and he's certainly not letting her take any other child today.</p><p>He sighs, hoping he isn't too late. He has put his faith in Regina for the rescue mission of Henry but was that the right thing to do? He closes his hands into fists and hits the steering wheel, setting off the horn.</p><p>When he passes by the apartment belonging to the Charmings, he notices Whale's car parked on the side of the road. 'They never made it to the hospital,' he realizes out loud. He pushes the brake and the car comes to a sudden halt, right in front of Whale's '86 Ford. 'Shit!' What now? He didn't think this through, not for one second. He'd just felt this urge to go to Emma, no matter the ramifications. He looks up, trying to get a glimpse of what's going on inside the loft, but the window is too high up and there's no way he can see what's happening behind the glass.</p><p>What is he supposed to do? Everything seems so counterintuitive. He was sent back to help Emma believe in herself again and make her stay in Storybrooke to help her family, but every time he comes near her, it appears that the opposite happens. She gets flashbacks and her confidence deteriorates with the second. He has noticed her shaking hands and how frightened it makes her.</p><p>He glances up once more. She's there, behind the glass. He knows it. He can feel it. He just can't do anything to help. When he closes his eyes it's like he can see her in his mind's eye. Her gorgeous long locks, her beautiful smile, the way she puts the tip of her tongue in the corner of her mouth when she's teasing him. 'Oh Emma,' he sighs.</p><hr/><p>With her arms stretched out in front of her, she pushes her lips together and all the muscles in her body tighten with the effort she puts into casting the protection spell. Nothing. 'Fuck!' she opens her eyes and releases the breath she'd been keeping in. Then, she picks up a coffee cup from the table which she throws against the wall, the mug exploding in hundreds of little pieces of porcelain.</p><p>'Em, are you alright?' David appears from behind the curtain and casts her a worried glance.</p><p>'Yeah, sorry David, I…' she takes away the hand that she had put in front of her mouth and quickly composes herself, feeling embarrassed about her sudden outburst. 'I'm fine, sorry I scared you. Go back to Mom, she needs you.'</p><p>He shakes his head and hurries over to her. Without a warning, he wraps her into a hug. 'Oh honey, your whole body is shaking.'</p><p>The tears seem to come out of nowhere and wet David's shirt. 'Don't worry about me, go to Mary-Margaret,' she repeats between sobs while clinging onto him for dear life. It doesn't make sense, she said one thing and acts the complete opposite but she can't let him go. His protective arms around her stabilize her somewhat, giving her the support she so yearns for. 'I can't do this, Dad. I don't know how to.'</p><p>'You can kiddo, and you'll figure it out. I believe in you.' He presses a kiss on the top of her head and forces her to look at him. 'We're going to get through this. We all will, together as a family. You're no longer alone Emma, don't ever forget that.'</p><p>The nod she gives in reply is slow and uncertain.</p><p>He gives her another kiss on top of her head and rushes back to his wife.</p><p>Completely taken aback by the rollercoaster of emotions she's going through, she glances out of the window and mindlessly grabs the swan keychain on the necklace around her neck.</p><p>The memory that comes crashing into her is so unexpected, that she falls over and drops unconsciously to the floor.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Emma lets her eyes go over the job requirements once more and makes a final decision. 'That's it, I'm not going to that interview.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neal swallows down the last peanuts in the bag and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 'Don't be ridiculous, you're going to nail this.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She picks up the form and holds it in front of his face. 'Here, it says, ''minimum of high school degree required,'' I've never even finished school! Then, ''strong written communication skills required,'' I'm dyslexic. ''Previous experience is a plus,'' I don't think that shoplifting and stealing cars meet that requirement. Should I go on? Also, if I make it through the first interview they require me to take an assessment and I'm sure I won't ever be able to pass it.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neal joins her on the couch and takes the application form from her hands. 'Let's see, what have we got here?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pause that follows makes Emma giddy and she looks over to him to see him smiling back at her.</em>
</p><p>'<em>What?'</em></p><p>
  <em>She shrugs. 'Dunno, nerves, I think.'</em>
</p><p>'<em>Right, because Swan, I see quite a few things in this document that already proves you're the right fit for this customer service position,' he continues in a more serious tone.</em></p><p>'<em>You're joking, right? I won't ever be able to get a normal job.' She sighs and crosses her arms in front of her chest.</em></p><p>
  <em>He ignores that last comment. 'No, I'm not joking at all. Look, right here it says, ''comfortable using computers.'' You explained to me the other day how to work that email program.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her head snaps up. 'Yeah, to forge a digital signature and send false emails to the authorities. Besides, computer skills are just basic requirements that every job requires these days. It's nothing special.'</em>
</p><p>'<em>But it makes you tech-savvy and that's just what they're looking for. You'll make it through that first interview and you're going to show them how good you are during that assessment.' He reads on. 'And what about this, ''shows strong problem-solving skills and has a flexible attitude.''</em></p><p>
  <em>Emma raises a brow, she wasn't seeing it. 'Yeah, and how does that reflect my personality, exactly?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neal nearly throws the document back on the table and takes both of her hands. 'Em, look at me. Are you kidding me? You're the smartest and most resourceful human being I've ever met. You always know what to do when we're in trouble. You always know how to fix things and work things out.' He's at wit's end and doesn't know what he needs to say or what he needs to do for her to see her worth. All her life she has been talked down to, he knows that, he relates to that for Christ's sake. The natural confidence children gain from growing up in a loving family is what they both missed out on and it pains him to see the disbelief carved on her face. He quickly scans the form again and points out another section. 'Here, another one that describes you perfectly. ''Displays a helpful and empathetic personality.'' That has your name written all over!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gives him a simple shake of the head.</em>
</p><p>'<em>Emma, please!' His voice breaks.</em></p><p>
  <em>She turns her head away. The silence hangs in between them like a thick, smothering cloud, they're both deep in thought. Rarely have they spoken about the things that trouble them, things that keep them awake at night. They've been so much in their bubble of carefree love and happiness that certain things haven't surfaced yet, while other things were touched on only briefly and quickly being swept under the rug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she directs her gaze back to him, she notices that his eyes glisten with tears. 'Neal?' she asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tears start to run down his face and he can't help it. 'I just love you so much, Emma. I would only wish that you could see what I can see in you, what's inside you. You deserve that.'</em>
</p><p>'<em>Do you really think that I can do this?' Her voice is a bare whisper.</em></p><p>'<em>You.' He gestures widely with his arms. 'You can reach the stars with your talent. You can move oceans with your willpower. Hell, you can save worlds with the love you have inside you.' He laughs in between his tears. 'I know I sound ridiculous and crazy, but Emma, I believe in you and it's high time you start believing in yourself too.'</em></p><p>
  <em>She lets herself fall into his arms and closes her eyes.</em>
</p><hr/><p>She awakens with a gasp and knows what she should do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The energy that runs through her veins is unlike anything she has felt before. She knows she can do it, she can feel it! As soon as she stretches out her arms, pure white magic emerges from her hands and puts the entire loft in the brightest of light. It encircles the entire apartment and makes the air pulse with that familiar sense of magic she has gotten familiar with over the past few years. This time it's stronger though, more powerful than she has ever experienced before. The protection spell, it's working!</p><p>Only mere seconds later it becomes completely still. The bright light dims and the apartment takes back its old shape and form. She did it. She cast the protection spell and protected her family. Still dizzy from the dream and the outburst of magic that succeeded it, she takes a deep breath.</p><p>All and everything is quiet and it doesn't take her long to realize that it's a bad sign. Something's completely wrong. 'Mom, dad?' she calls out and makes her way over to their bedroom. She waits behind the curtain when no answer follows.</p><p>The sound of her mother's scream goes right through the bone and leaves no room for doubt that Emma's instinct was right. It's a primeval sound that must come from the deepest within her. 'No… no!'</p><p>Without a second thought, Emma bursts in. She freezes the moment the scene unfolds in front of her.</p><p>Whale has put the baby - her baby brother she realizes - on the end of her parent's bed wrapped in a towel, and is holding the end of the stethoscope to its lifeless little body.</p><p>His expression terrifies her, as it's the look of doubt and worry. Not something you wish to see on a doctor's face.</p><p>Snow's sitting up straight, leaning on her hands to be able to see exactly what's happening with her newborn son.</p><p>David's standing right next to her and holds her hand firmly. His expression mirrors Snow's, both are displaying sheer terror at the sight of the lifeless body of their newborn child.</p><p>'What's wrong with him, why isn't he crying? Why aren't his eyes open?' Emma blurts out, having to gasp for air and with her eyes steadfast on her brother.</p><p>It remains completely silent for what seems to be an eternity, but finally, Whale removes the stethoscope from the newborn and puts it around his own neck. He doesn't look up when he scratches his head. 'He's breathing. He's breathing steadily. But this doesn't make any sense.'</p><p>'What do you mean?' David demands to know. He releases his wife's hand and walks over to Whale and his son.</p><p>Snow's eyes are filled with tears. 'What's wrong with him? David, what's wrong with our son?'</p><p>'I don't understand,' Whale repeats and starts to perform some more standard medical checks on the infant.</p><p>'Whale, talk to us, damn it. What's wrong with our son?'</p><p>Emma has never seen her father this upset or having heard him swearing. She feels her legs taking her over to the end of the bed and her hand slips into her dad's as she looks down to her baby brother. When she looks closely, she does see his chest move up and down in a steady rhythm. 'Look, Whale's right, he <em>is</em> breathing,' she whispers. 'He's alive.'</p><p>'That he is,' Whale agrees. 'But this is something I've never seen before.' Now, he turns his head to look at David and Snow. 'Medically, I mean, your baby seems to be completely fine. He's a healthy young boy. Even though he arrived, he has the size and weight of a newborn who came into this world after nine months. Not just that, but his heartbeat sounds strong and steady too, he has a healthy set of lungs and his breathing is absolutely fine. The only thing that seems to be wrong with him…' he gently pushes the baby back and forward. 'Come on, little one...'</p><p>'The only thing wrong with him is that he came into the world asleep and you can't wake him,' David finishes for him.</p><p>Emma swallows back the lump that has formed in her throat.</p><p>Snow lets out a gasp and both David and Emma's heads spin around to look at her. 'A sleeping curse!' she cries out. 'Our baby is under a sleeping curse!'</p><p>There is no time to discuss or even reflect on that shocking realization as a knock on the door has everyone back on edge.</p><p>'I'll go and see who that is,' Emma mumbles and leaves the room, closing the curtain behind her. Her head is spinning as she tries to wrap it around everything that's happening. Her baby brother under a sleeping curse. The how-question she can answer, but the ''why'' is a whole different matter.</p><p>Although she knows the protection spell she has cast works, she takes a quick look through the peephole to see who their visitor is. 'Regina,' she lets out as she opens the door.</p><p>'Emma, can I come in?'</p><p>She opens the door somewhat further and gestures her to come in. She fully expects to see Henry right behind the other woman, but when she takes another glance in the corridor he's nowhere to be seen. 'Wait, where's Henry? You were supposed to pick him up from school.'</p><p>Regina averts her eyes. 'Let's sit down.'</p><p>The adrenaline is still raging through her body and sitting down is the last thing on her mind. 'I'm fine right here.' She crosses her arms in front of her body and takes a wider stance.</p><p>The former Evil Queen nods.</p><p>'If you've something to tell me, you better start right now.'</p><p>Regina's eyes shift over to the bedroom. 'Are they… in there? How… I mean, has the baby already been born? How are they?'</p><p>'Yes, they are in there. If you really want to know, my mother gave birth to her second child and your sister has poisoned my little brother and he's now under a sleeping curse.' It all comes out at once. Although Regina is probably not the one she should be directing her anger on, it's an emotion that's deeply rooted in her system at this point and she feels like she's going to explode if she can't let it out.</p><p>Regina looks down at her hands and her cheeks turn bright red.</p><p>'What is it? What are you not telling me?'</p><p>The other woman seems to be going through an immense inner struggle and doesn't reply immediately. 'Emma… I…'</p><p>'The hell Regina, just talk to me! What do you know?'</p><p>David appears from behind the curtain. 'Everything alright in here?'</p><p>Emma notices the devastated look on his face and her heart sinks in her chest.</p><p>Regina glances at him and walks into the bedroom without another word.</p><p>Emma and David follow her in and Snow looks up with surprise at seeing the unexpected visitor.</p><p>The pain on Snow and David's faces is too much for Regina to take. She's a mother herself, they shouldn't be put through this misery. Not even if she gets the chance to live happily ever after with Henry. She knows that now. These are the people who've given her a second chance, she owes them, and the right thing to do is to come clean. That's what a hero would do and she is doing everything in her might to fall into that category. She makes a final decision and lets out a big breath as her eyes pierce into Snow's. 'Whatever you do, <em>don't </em>try to wake your child with True Love's Kiss. It's a trap.'</p><p>Whale decides that it's time for him to make a quiet exit and leaves. He likes a bit of drama here and there, but a feud between the Evil Queen and one of her relatives is one he wishes to stay far away from.</p><p>'What do you mean?' Snow asks insistingly after Whale has left.</p><p>Her son is vast asleep on her chest, wrapped in a baby blanket not too dissimilar from Emma's. To the outside world, it looks like a normal scene, a newborn baby sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. Unfortunately, the truth of the matter is that the reason for his dormant state is much darker.</p><p>Regina lays out exactly what Zelena told her about her plan to take over Storybrooke by stealing the newborn baby and keeping Rumple as her pet. 'She believes that it can make her the most powerful ruler of all the realms.'</p><p>'How's she planning on succeeding, Emma has cast the protection spell, she can't get to Snow or to the baby for that matter?' David wants to know.</p><p>'This is where the sleeping curse comes in,' Regina replies and she explains the working of the curse that ties Henry to their newborn son. 'If we try waking one of our children with True Love's Kiss the other child will die. Zelena is blackmailing me by promising me to wake Henry and giving us a future together if I bring her your son. She can't get him herself because of your protection spell, but that spell will likely break if you hand over your baby to <em>me</em> willingly.'</p><p>Emma's fuming at this point. 'Why the hell would my parents do that?'</p><p>'Because it's the only way to wake your brother,' is Regina's simple answer.</p><p>'But we would lose him to her,' Snow chimes in.</p><p>David shakes his head. 'That's not an option. There needs to be another way to break the sleeping curse without having to hand him over to <em>her.</em>' He pronounces ''her'' like it's a swear word.</p><p>'I'm afraid there's not,' Regina replies. 'Look, I've created this curse, I know its workings. Even the amends she has made to it I understand. She has had decades to come up with this plan, it's unlikely to fail.'</p><p>Emma puts her hands on her hips. 'How do we know that you're not lying? How do we know that there isn't another way to break the curse and that you're simply saying these things so that you can take Henry and get your happily ever after with him some God knows where?'</p><p>Regina opens her mouth to come up with a snarky reply but is cut short by Snow.</p><p>'She's speaking the truth.' The younger woman keeps her eyes steadfast on Regina's. 'I trust you.' Then to David and Emma, 'Regina has changed and we have to believe for the better. We don't have a choice but to work together if we want to save our children.'</p><p>Regina doesn't seem to know where to look. </p><p>'Snow…' David starts as he sits down next to her on the side of the bed, completely defeated. 'Are you sure?' He looks at his newborn son and rubs a finger over the baby's cheek.</p><p>She nods. 'We have to keep hope, Charming. We need to have faith that even if she takes our child, we can get him back. We can get both of our children back,' she looks over to Emma. 'We just need to work together.' The third person she looks at is Regina. 'Are you in?'</p><p>'Yes of course,' the older woman says quietly.</p><p>She inhales deeply. 'Our child might have more power than we can ever imagine, but Zelena is mistaken in assuming that the power will work in her favor. If I've learned anything over the years is that the power of love defeats everything. Whatever she's planning to do to our son to make him believe that he's hers, I am certain that his bond with us will be stronger. And with our help, we will get him back.'</p><p>'Even if that means letting her take him first.' David sounds convinced when he looks at his wife, but his eyes betray him. 'You're right, we've no choice.' He puts his forehead against hers and swallows back the tears.</p><p>Emma beckons Regina to follow her out into the living room to give her parents a moment to themselves. 'We need to come up with a plan,' she decides. 'Regina, you'll need to pretend that you're fully cooperating with Zelena when you give my brother to her…' She hates having to say that out loud. 'She needs to feel like she's winning so that we can attack when she least expects it.'</p><p>'Don't forget that she first needs to wake both Henry and your brother before you can attack.'</p><p>Emma nods. 'Of course. And what about Rumple? What if she demands him to help her? We all know how unpredictable he can be.'</p><p>Suddenly something seems to dawn on Regina. 'Leave that part to me, I have an idea. Meet me at eight tonight at the edge of the woods with your brother.' When Emma sends her a questioning look, she continues. 'Trust me, we're going to make this work. We're getting our son back and your brother won't be in my sister's claws any longer than necessary.'</p><p>'But…' Emma interjects, but Regina is already at the front door.</p><p>'Trust me!' she repeats and with that, she's gone.</p><hr/><p>When Emma and Regina both have left the room, David sits down next to Snow on the bed and wraps one arm around her while taking the tiny hand of his son in between his fingers. 'Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure we shouldn't be looking for an alternative solution to break the curse?'</p><p>She looks down at their newborn son. 'I don't want to lose him either David, but you've heard what Regina said. We don't have a choice if we want to wake both him and Henry.'</p><p>'Regina has said things before that turned out to be false…' He shakes his head. 'Look, I actually don't think that she's lying or that she's wrong. I just <em>wish </em>she was.'</p><p>She nods. 'Yes, I know, me too.' She cocks her head to the side and sighs. 'It's happening all over again, David. We're losing our child once more.'</p><p>'But this time we'll be getting him back in a heartbeat. It's like you said, we need to have faith. And this time we have a strong team fighting for our child. We don't have to do this alone.'</p><p>Snow looks to their boy in her arms and a tear escapes her eye. 'He's lying here so still...</p><p>I'm scared, David. I'm really scared for him.'</p><p>'I know sweetheart, me too.' He plants a kiss on her temple.</p><p>'Before we do this, I want us to be able to properly say goodbye to him,' she breaks down into sobs.</p><p>'Don't say that Snow, we'll see him again really soon.' His finger trails down the baby's forehead, down to his cheek and chin.</p><p>'Yes, of course. But… just. You know, just in case.'</p><p>'We're not letting it get that far. Period.' Tears are pricking behind his eyes, but he's determined not to let them out. He holds her a little tighter and puts his head on her shoulder. 'He's beautiful, isn't he?'</p><p>'That he is.'</p><p>They sit like that for a little while longer, both trapped in a mix of emotions ranging between the purest love for their child and the strong sense of grief of what they're about to do.</p><p>'Do you want me to get Emma?' David whispers. 'I think she should meet her baby brother too.' He feels her nod in agreement against his body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David finds Emma pacing up and down the apartment. 'Hey kiddo, where's Regina?'</p><p>'She left.'</p><p>'Emma?' her mom calls from the bedroom.</p><p>David forces a smile upon hearing Snow calling for their daughter. 'Your mom and I were wondering if you want to meet your brother.' He wants to give this moment to his wife and daughter. Whatever happens next lies in the future and is not something he wants to think about right now. All that matters is that they're together, as a family.</p><p>Emma nods. 'Very much so.' If they all have to play pretense, then that's how it will be. Understandably, her parents want to make this into a moment, so she'll try to go in there with a brave smile plastered on her face for their benefit and ignore the fact that nothing about this whole situation is right. Not to mention that she's about to lose her brother, even before she has properly spent time with him.</p><p>Her heart pounds in her chest when she follows her dad back into the bedroom.</p><p>'Emma…' Snow smiles through her tears and pats the mattress to invite her to sit next to her.</p><p>She carefully lowers down and takes a seat on the very edge, still leaving some space between her and her mother.</p><p>David joins them on Snow's other side.</p><p>'Emma, we would like you to meet your baby brother.' While the hurt is still very much apparent on her face, she beams with pride when she looks from Emma to her newborn son.</p><p>'Hello little one, it's very nice to meet you, and as soon as you're awake we'll meet for real,' Emma says to the sleeping infant.</p><p>It's then that Snow bursts out into tears.</p><p>'Oh mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I just…' she tries to rescue the situation, but she knows it's fruitless.</p><p>'No, sweetheart. You shouldn't apologize, you're…' she takes a deep breath to try to console her tears, 'you're not the one to blame. I think it finally hits me for real, that's all.'</p><p>Emma struggles to keep the tears at bay herself. 'It's exactly like you said. We get our children back Mom, you and Dad will get your son and grandson back and I'll get my son and brother back. Zelena's not going to win this. I won't let her.' She moves closer so that her shoulders rub her mother's and she lays an arm around her back.</p><p>'You're not alone Emma,' her father puts his hand on the one that's resting on Snow's back.</p><p>'I know,' she whispers.</p><p>'We'll get them back,' David reiterates.</p><p>Silence stretches between them for what seems like an eternity.</p><p>'Mom, dad?'</p><p>'Hmm?' Snow hums.</p><p>She looks to her sleeping brother as the truth suddenly dawns on her. 'I'm sorry I wanted to go back to New York and take Henry with me.'</p><p>In fact, she now understands that this is where she truly belongs. Here, together with her family. And who is she to take that opportunity away from Henry? How could she have been so shortsighted, so blind to what was right in front of her? Practically her whole life she has been searching for somewhere to belong. Now she has finally found exactly that, would she just throw it away like that, only because her life might be a little bit easier? She thinks back to Walsh. There is no way for her to escape magic, to escape all the craziness around it. She could probably move to the end of the world and still be haunted by it.</p><p>She repeats her mother's words in her mind. ''<em>Taking him and yourself from the people who love you, what would that lead to? What life would you give him and yourself if you did?'' </em>The words had come to her as a shock a few days ago, but seem to resonate with her now as reality catches up on her.</p><p>'I realize now how selfish that plan was,' she adds.</p><p>'You wanted to keep Henry out of danger and give him a carefree life, what's selfish about that?' Snow responds, sending her a loving smile.</p><p>'That wasn't the only reason why I wanted to go back…' she counters.</p><p>'I know sweetheart, but let's not worry about that anymore, okay? I get why you would've wanted to go back and after everything you've been through, that's completely understandable. Even if it hurt your dad and me a little.'</p><p>David winks at them both. 'I think we're already over that.'</p><p>'I agree,' Snow nods. 'We love you Emma and whatever path you choose to follow, we'll support you. No matter what.'</p><p>The blonde knows she's definitely no longer able to hold her tears from flowing and starts sobbing uncontrollably. She has never had this before, people who cared for her. Truly care for her as her parents do. Without any hesitation, without any ambiguous intentions.</p><p>Her mother hands the baby to David before turning to Emma. 'Oh sweetheart, come here.' She wraps her into a hug and lets her let out all of the emotions she's been bottling up for the past days. 'You're going to be alright. We're so proud of you. Don't ever doubt yourself.'</p><p>Emma feels David's hand on her shoulder and she relishes the feeling of both of her parents being so close to her. The words that she had spoken only a few moments before now finally feel real to her. They are going to defeat the Wicked Witch and get their children back. This time, it isn't just empty words, there's meaning behind them and she feels it running through her veins.</p><hr/><p>When it's nearly seven-thirty, it's time for the plan they've made earlier to kick into action. 'I need to take him to Regina,' Emma apologizes softly looking at her brother.</p><p>Her father nods and looks to Snow who's holding the infant. Tears are running down her face but she nods too. 'Yes, it's time.' She holds her cheek against her baby's, careful not to kiss him.</p><p>'I'm so sorry,' Emma says when she takes her baby brother from her mother's arms. She meets her eyes and her heart shatters just looking at them. The fear and agony she finds in there leave a desolate feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'We're going to bring him back to you,' she promises.</p><p>'I know,' Snow replies while tears are running down her face. 'Go get Henry back, go and defeat Zelena once and for all.'</p><p>David softly kisses Snow on her forehead. 'It's going to be alright. Have faith, my love.'</p><p>'Please be careful,' Snow warns David and Emma.</p><p>They both nod in reply and leave the bedroom, both caught in trepidation.</p><p>Granny is sitting at the table in the living room area, crossbow at the ready. 'Red and the others are in position,' she tells them all business-like. 'This insult-to-greens-super-witch is going down tonight.'</p><p>'Thank you Granny for looking after Snow,' David says with sincere gratitude.</p><p>'Even if your protection spell doesn't work, I'm not letting anyone come near your mother,' Granny tells Emma holding up her bow.</p><p>'Thanks.'</p><p>'Now go you two. Let this witch know who really runs this town.'</p><p>David caresses his son's face and leaves the flat, closely followed by Emma who's holding her baby brother close.</p><p>They've decided to each drive their own cars, as Emma will hand over the baby to Regina at the edge of the forest, while David will join their friends as they will surround Zelena's house in the forest and keep an eye on any movement. Emma will join them later.</p><p>David holds his daughter close, his hand cradling the back of her head, mindful for his son who's in between them. 'Be careful. I want both of my children as well as my grandchild back in one piece.'</p><p>'I'll see you in a bit. Love you, dad,' she adds with an air of hesitancy.</p><p>Emma notices that his eyes are watery when he pulls back. 'Love you kid. Love you both.' He helps her install the baby in the new car seat and gets in his own car, after which they both drive off in a different direction.</p><hr/><p>Regina's already waiting when she drives up the muddy road that leads into the forest. The older woman has her arms crossed in front of her chest and looks around nervously. 'You've not been followed?' is the first thing she asks when Emma gets out of the car.</p><p>'Pretty sure I wasn't.'</p><p>'Pretty sure?'</p><p>'Very sure, okay. You know what, being a bail bondsperson means that I'm perfectly capable of determining whether or not I've been followed.' It comes out snarkier than intended and she shakes her head before opening the passenger seat where she takes out her brother. Her hands are shaking again, but this time she ignores it. The baby's still body unnerves her still and what she's about to do even more. 'I'm so sorry little one. I'm going to fight for you. I'm going to bring you back to mom and dad,' she whispers into his ear.</p><p>'You've put that bug-thing in his romper?' Regina asks curtly when Emma hands him over to her. Her gaze softens however as soon as she looks at the tiny baby in her arms.</p><p>Since Emma, David, and their friends need to know when it's time to strike, Emma made sure to put an almost invisible listening device in her brother's romper.</p><p>'Yes, it's in there. You can't see it.'</p><p>Her head snaps up. 'Well, that's the whole point of it, isn't it?'</p><p>It's clear that both women are nervous about what's about to happen.</p><p>Emma dials her father's number and clarifies with him that everyone is at their locations on his end and that she's just handed over the baby to Regina. 'We're ready.'</p><p>The older woman looks at her after she's hung up. 'Everyone in position?'</p><p>'Yes, the Dwarves are patrolling the south, west, and north sides of the house, while David and Red are taking the east side. I'll join them in a minute.'</p><p>While they've worked out a plan to defeat Zelena, the plan itself has significant drawbacks coming from all the uncertainties they've to deal with and it still doesn't sit completely well with her. 'You sure Rumple won't be an extra problem for us to worry about?'</p><p>Regina shakes her head in the negative. 'I don't expect so.' When Emma looks at her suspiciously, she continues. 'Listen, Emma, I want to get Henry back alive, awake, and well just as much as you. You really think I'm going to risk endangering his life even more by not thinking this through?'</p><p>The blonde holds up her hands in defense. 'No, sorry, you're right. I trust you.' She takes a deep breath. 'Right, let's get this over with.'</p><p>A vicious smile forms on the former Evil Queen's lips. 'Let's skin this cat. Or, witch in this case.'</p><hr/><p>Emma joins her father and Red not much later.</p><p>Red is wearing her signature red cape, but Emma knows that the wolf will be let loose as soon as that cape comes off. And that's exactly what's supposed to happen.</p><p>She takes the binoculars from David and looks through them towards Zelena's house and storm cellar in the distance. 'Any movement since you've been here?' she wants to know.</p><p>'Nothing yet,' David answers. 'It's completely still, even the lights inside the house are out.'</p><p>Emma notices that too. 'She told Regina to meet her there, so she must be inside.'</p><p>At exactly half eight, two things happen at around the same time.</p><p>Regina comes into view first, holding the baby and making her way over to the house's front door.</p><p>David lets out a small gasp at the sight of his son and Emma squeezes his arm softly.</p><p>Not far behind Regina, someone else enters the scene and walks towards the storm cellar.</p><p>Regina turns around and the two briefly look at each other seemingly acknowledging each other's presence without any sign of surprise.</p><p>Emma on the other hand is completely taken aback by the person that now descends down into the storm cellar. 'What the hell is Henry's teacher doing here?'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>